A Fairy's Frontier
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: The Spirit Slayers are young; the eldest ten, and the youngest seven. This is their story. What will happen when they have no choice but to save a world that their parents are connected to... as well as Earthland, though no one will ever know? "Again the Warriors... Hold our fate." "And us too...Today, we will write a whole new legend!"
1. InfoLogue

**This is the 'prologue' of the story. :3**

 **Really, its infomation pertaining to the first 'book' of this series.**

-Salamander-

 _There are ten Spirits who are the counterparts of ten dragons._

 _Aguni, of Fire._

 _LoboWolf, of Light._

 _Korikakuma, of Ice._

 _Kaze, of Wind or Sky._

 _Kabuteri, of Thunder and Lightning._

 _Gigas, of Earth._

 _Arbor, of Wood._

 _Rana, of Water._

 _Mercury, of Steel._

 _And Lowee, of Darkness._

 _Six of these Spirits have children that they care for, chosen and taken when they were simply no more than babies._

 _The first, of Flame, Takuya._

 _The second, of Light, Koji._

 _The third, of Ice, Tomoki 'Tommy'._

 _The fourth, of Sky, Izumi 'Zoe'._

 _The fifth, of Storm, Junpei 'JP'._

 _And the sixth, of the purest darkness, Kouichi._

 _This all began for them a year before 7-7-777, the day the Dragons, and the Spirits, disappeared._

" _ **We are… Spirit Slayers!"**_

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. All Aboard Prt 1

**The first actual chapter! :D**

 **I'm sorry if the writing sucks XD**

 **First off:**

 **Aguni = Agunimon**

 **LoboWolf = Lobo/Wolfmon.**

 **Korikakuma = Kumamon**

 **Kabuteri = Beetlemon**

 **Kaze = Zephrmon**

-Unravel-

"Where are we, Aguni?" Takuya spoke, following his adoptive parent.

"The Elemental Spirit's realm." Aguni replied, "It's where the Spirits such as myself rule, even from Earthland."

"You said that we'll be meeting four other Spirits." Takuya said. Aguni nodded.

"Hai. LoboWolf, Kaze, Korikakuma, and Kabuteri, along with their children. Koji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei."

"I can't wait to meet them!"

"I can." Aguni chuckled, before looking entirely forward. Eventually, the two reached the meeting place.

Aguni showed Takuya each of the spirits, starting with Kaze.

Kaze looked like a bird-like woman, with light blue hair, some of it looking like wings, and tanned skin. She also had light blue eyes, two stripes down her face, and a pink mask covering her nose and mouth. She was wearing semi-revealing pink armor; a pink armored top with detached sleeves, armored panties, metallic shoulder pads, and long metallic gloves with strange symbols on them. She also had wings growing out her back, and a black scarf around her neck. At her side was a blonde girl the same age as Takuya. She had green eyes, and was wearing roughed up clothes colored majorly purple, consisting of a slightly ripped hooded vest, a blue and white striped shirt exposing her belly button, a purple skirt that still showed to be alright to move in, violet-ish long socks, and dirtied white and lilac sneakers. She also had a two-toned purple hat on that was similar to a beanie, with two points resembling cat ears.

Kaze introduced the nine-year old as Izumi 'Zoe', the Sky Spirit Slayer and her daughter.

The next one was LoboWolf, who had features similar to that of a wolf.

...Mostly. LoboWolf wore a gray helmet, with eye holes and a black nose. He wore a large amount of armor that was colored gray, and had four purple rectangles on certain points. The rest of his clothing was white, and he had another strange symbol on his shoulder pads. All-in-all, LoboWolf looked like a tall human with wolf-like clothing and features.

A boy was sitting next to LoboWolf; he had pale skin, long black hair in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. The boy wore a yellow and blue t-shirt under a blue and yellow jacket, along with dark pants, blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. He wore a bandanna colored blue with brown stripes.

LoboWolf introduced this boy as Koji, the Light Spirit Slayer and his son.

The next one was Korikakuma; who looked like a snowbear wearing green armor with a symbol on it, and green and red shoes.

His son, Tomoki 'Tommy', the Ice Spirit Slayer, was a little boy a few years younger than Takuya. He was hiding behind Korikakuma, but it was obvious that the boy had brown hair underneath an orange, oversized, newsboy cap, a white and green V-neck t-shirt under a mustard-colored tank top, yellow shorts with obvious pockets, orange socks, and white and green sneakers.

The last one was an armored beetle-like humanoid creature, colored blue and yellow. His symbol was on his kneepads. Kabuteri's son, Junpei 'JP', the 'Storm' Spirit Slayer, was an oversized boy a year older than the others, with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit, a pair of white socks, and dark blue and yellow sneakers.

Aguni himself was a tall man wearing red armor with black and white pieces, and long blonde hair. He also had blue eyes. His symbol was on his helmet, between his eyes.

Takuya was a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, wearing a yellow T-shirt with a stylized black D, under a red short-sleeved jacket, light brown gloves, brown pants, white socks, and orange and red sneakers. On his head was a light brown cap worn backwards under large, square-shaped goggles.

The goggles Takuya wore were special to him; they were a gift from Aguni.

"...! Huh…?"

Takuya's footing was suddenly lost, as the ground began to shake in an earthquake.

As he was trying to regain his footing, he didn't notice the Spirits disappear, nor himself and the other Spirit Slayers glow.

When he finally did regain his footing, he'd realize that the Spirits were gone and that himself and the other Spirit Slayers were in a different place.

He was the first to speak.

"Where… are we?"

" **Emerald Blaze!"**

-Koenma-

 **Oh Koenma... I hope it wasn't TOO bad XD**

 **Review pls :D**


	3. All Aboard Prt 2: Light Warrior Prt 1

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

" **Emerald Blaze!"**

"...! Tommy, watch out!" Takuya held out his hands, absorbing the flames heading towards the Ice Spirit Slayer.

"Takuya...?" Tommy looked at the elder Slayer, surprised that he had actually defended him. He wasn't Korikakuma… Only Korikakuma would protect him!

"No one will be harmed by flame!" Takuya said, adjusting his goggles, "Not as long as I'm around." He then created a fireball in his hand, "Flame Toss!"

He threw it at the strange three-headed dog that had attacked them, but it didn't do much.

" **Destroy the… Destroy the Spirits! Destroy them and their Children!"** The dog spoke, barely moving its mouth.

"Destroy… us…?" JP muttered, eyes widening.

"Shut up!" Takuya yelled at the dog, "You can't destroy us, and you can't destroy Aguni! 'Cause everyone in this world… is a Spirit! That's what Aguni told me!"

Unknown to everyone, Koji was watching this fight closely. He didn't want to interfere… It wasn't _his_ fight.

Besides… He wanted to see what the son of the Leader of the Spirits, the 'Igneel' of the Spirits, according to LoboWolf, could do.

So far… it wasn't much.

Takuya balled up his fists and the dog tried to hit him with fire. The fire was just absorbed by Takuya's body.

"The _Spirit_ of Fire… That's my magic! It can burn the **soul** of anything!" Takuya began to punch the air quickly, his fists becoming enveloped in fire, "Fire Spirit's Burning Salamander!"

He punched further, the flames beginning to take the form of a small dragon. He punched once more, sending the dragon at the dog.

It defeated the dog in one hit, leaving it a burning black carcass.

"You… killed it!" Tommy yelped.

"Not really. They're Spirits. He'll revive, probably." JP said.

"Let's go check this place out." Zoe spoke up, placing a blonde piece of hair behind her ear. The boys nodded, and they set off into the village.

-LoboKendo-

"Ruuuuuun!" shrieked a voice.

"Run?! Run where?!"

"Anywhere! We can't let the book be damaged by those Pagu Spirits!"

Takuya blinked as he heard these voices, soon slammed into by two creatures.

One was small, white, with a pink haramaki and had horns on his head and pointed ears. The other was rabbit-like, yellow and wore oversized red pants. A green book had fallen out of the white creature's arms, now held by a blinking, though otherwise straight-faced, Koji.

"A-Are you two alright?" Tommy asked, shaking a bit out of fear. He didn't like this place… He wanted Korikakuma! He wanted to go back home, to the snowy regions!

"We are just fi-" the white creature stood as he spoke, and looked at the group of Slayers, "H-Humans! Humans here?!" he freaked, but soon began to bow.

"You must be the Spirit Slayers! The children of the Legendary Warriors! A honor, a honor!"

"How do you know of us?" Zoe asked. The creature swiped his book from Koji.

"Because you're in our legends! Or at least, your parents! Humans can only come here if they are connected to, or use, Pure Spirit!"

"And… who're you?" Takuya asked.

"I'm Bokom." the white creature bowed again slightly, since he was now holding his book, "And that dimwit," he pointed to the yellow rabbit who was blinking at the group stupidly, "Is Nea."

"I'm Takuya."

"I'm JP."

"I'm T-Tommy…"

"I'm Zoe! Its nice to meet you."

"O-Oh, the pleasure's all mine!"

"I'm Koji." Koji huffed.

"So… what were you guys running from?" Takuya asked. Bokom pointed back, where strange creatures were approaching.

"Those… They're Pagu Spirits. They like to play pranks, and they've been after my book!" Bokom said, hugging his book.

"What's so important about that book?" Koji asked bluntly.  
"It holds this world's secrets! Its legends!" Bokom replied. Koji seemed to frown.

"I'll get them off your back." he spoke, as two handles appeared in his hands.

"Ha! With those handles?! They don't even have a blade!" JP mocked.

"Che. Appearances aren't everything." Koji scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and head in the shape of an X,  
"Licht Schwert swords… activate."

* * *

 **You guys... have no IDEA... how hard it is... to write a fic... while in the middle of Tucson... Holy shit... DX Its so hot...**

 **I'm gonna put my hair up in a ponytail while ya'll review.**

 **So review.**


	4. Light Warrior Prt 2

"Licht Schwert swords… activate."

Koji's arms slowly returned to his sides, his swords now activated. On each, there was a single blade of light.

"What the heck?!" JP's eyes widened.

"Licht Schwert means Light Sword, moron." Koji scoffed, before getting into a fighting stance, "It's only natural that they would have something to do with light!"

"Licht Sieger!" Koji charged, slashing at the Pagu Spirits with his Licht Schwert swords, turning each into some black smoke that evaporated, but also left Koji coughing.

Pure darkness was coming out of them… _Pure, Pure utter darkness that would swallow the light if he wasn't strong enough, no he had to be strong, the shadows will never swallow him!_

He slashed more, ignoring his coughing and the other Slayers calling for him, telling him to stop, come back, before he hurt himself.

It was amazing, how they cared so much in so little time. However, _he_ was a lone wolf…

He gasped when one of the Pagu Spirits tackled him in the stomach, causing his breath to leave him.

He took a moment to take a deep breath, trying to put air back into his lungs. More were attacking him, causing him to fall on his ass, his Licht Schwert swords falling from his hands and clatter beside him.

He tried to grab his swords and stand, but found that he couldn't, the Pagu Spirits beginning to jump onto him, one after another.

"Gale Winds!" came a voice; Zoe's? She's the only one with wind-related attack names, being the Sky Spirit Slayer…

The Pagumon were blown off him. He turned his head, eyes wide, and looked at his savior.

It was indeed Izumi, who looked like she was about to scold him for letting his guard down. He stopped her by slashing at the Pagu Spirits that had attacked, aiming a smirk her way.

 _You were saying?  
_ She answered with a glare.

 _This proves nothing._

He looked up noticing that the Pagu Spirits were gone, but were replaced by something **far** _uglier._

A Pagu-Are Spirit, according to Bokom. The 'fusion' of the living Pagu Spirits into one. _It_ spit acid sludge at Koji and Zoe, forcing them to dodge, the ground where they were now acid-y and corroded.

"It… spits _acid."_ Koji growled. His growl was similar to a wolf. After all… being raised by LoboWolf was a lot like being raised by wolves.

Only LoboWolf could speak.

He breathed in, causing him to inhale Darkness Fumes.

He coughed, placing a hand over his mouth, "Make that _Dark Acid."_ he growled again. He stood, pissed off. He grabbed his Licht Schwert swords, his eyes narrowed. He was DONE with this fight! DONE!

"Light Spirit's Frozen Hunter!"

He placed his swords together, them merging to form a large claymore. He then slashed, creating a wolf of light energy to head at the Pagu-Are. Koji followed the wolf, aiming to slash at the creature.

He killed it, but the darkness energy coming off from its body as it died caused him to get woozy. The Light Spirit Slayer fell to his ass once again, immersed in a coughing fit that eventually caused Zoe to forcefully put oxygen into his lungs via her magic.

* * *

"It seems… Nii-san can't face the dark… Heh, too bad for him!~ Lord Cherubi, Lowee, and I are nothing BUT darkness! I'll kill him for sure… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **):D**

 **Heheheheheheheheh**

 **Review :D**


	5. Nightmare Syndrome

**Oh my Koenma... XD This took so LONG to upload!**

* * *

"It… isn't safe here."

"What do you mean, Bokom?"

"Cherubi will find out that you're here, in the Village of Fire. He'll find out and come after you even more."

"But…"

"You guys are coming with." Koji cut in, looking to Bokom and Nea from his spot on the ground.

"But… why?" Bokom asked.

"'Cause you guys will be targets too." Koji replied, "And you have good information."

"Uh… Okay…" Bokom nodded.

"Yay! Field trip!" Nea exclaimed happily. Bokom snapped Nea's waistband, "It won't be a field trip!"

"Its not?! Boo! I want a field trip!"

"Ugh…"

* * *

The group was in a forest now; it was just approaching nighttime…

The only reason they stopped, really, was because JP was complaining about all the walking he did.

Bokom, Tommy, Zoe, and Nea all went off to look for fruit called 'Meat Apples', apples that tasted like meat.

Koji, JP, and Takuya went looking for some firewood.

* * *

When it fully became nighttime, the group had dinner, consisting of Meat Apples, one of which JP foolishly ate without roasting it first, causing it to taste like raw meat.

After this, Takuya quickly used his fire magic to create the fire.

The Spirit Slayers soon began to eat their dinner, eventually noticing a small storm, and glowing trees.

Each went to one. As Bokom said, they were 'Lacrima Trees', trees imbedded with video and recording lacrima able to record this from Earthland.

Takuya blinked, seeing a flash of a large red dragon.

Koji frowned, as he saw an image of a white, angel-like white dragon. He also saw a lion-like 'Spirit', and a shadowed face that looked to be a boy's.

Zoe saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, seemingly the same age as her, only more 'cutesy'. However, it was simply a flash.

No one else saw anything of true interest, and the ones who did didn't share.

The storm cloud passed, causing the trees to 'turn off'.

Afterwards, Tommy had begun to cry about Korikakuma. Takuya began to take care of him, causing Zoe to comment that Tommy could've been Takuya's younger brother. Takuya didn't seem to hear, as he had heard another thing; a rustle from above.  
Takuya tried to warn the others, but Koji simply gave him a cold shoulder, causing JP to get distracted and yell at Koji.

Zoe suggested to JP that he show off his magic to Tommy, in hopes that the kid would cheer up.

JP began to show off a side of his magic, showing his newfound friends, minus Koji, who was off insulting him on the outskirts of the camp, different colored sparks of electricity.

Eventually, however, everyone but Takuya, Koji, and JP were asleep.

Both soon felt like they were being watched by… _something_. They began to look around.

Koji, however, was just looking at the sky, thinking about something he had heard much, much earlier.

 **You must search for the Shadow, Koji…**

 **Never give up**

 **The Shadow awaits you**

 **Once you have found him… everything will become clear to you.**

 _Everything will become clear to me… I wish I knew what 'everything' is…_

It was then the Slayers could hear Tommy groaning in his nightmare.

Eventually, Tommy stood, his Romeo Snowball Launcher in his hands.

"Tommy? What's wrong?"  
" _I won't forgive you."_ Tommy spoke. He can't on repeating that.

 _I won't forgive you._

Takuya, JP, and Zoe tried to get Tommy to snap out of it, but couldn't. Tommy aimed his Snowball launcher, " _I won't forgive!"_

"Tommy! Stop it!" Takuya yelled.

" _I will NEVER forgive any of you! You're going to pay for what you've done to me!"_

Tommy began to fire the snowballs, causing whatever they hit to freeze.

" _I'm tired of you all hurting me!"_ Tommy spoke, making his Snowball Launcher disappear, and causing a breeze of snow and ice to come out of his hands, " _Ice Spirit's Crystal Breeze!"_

This attack also froze what it hit, causing the other Slayers to dodge, not wanting to fight their friend.

He used this attack twice, causing two trees to fall, one nearly onto Zoe. She was saved by Takuya.

"Hey! Why does Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?!" JP whined.

"Run, you jerk!" Koji replied, dodging Tommy's next attack.

They soon regrouped.

"Seems like the only chance we have is to fight!" JP exclaimed.

" _I will NEVER forgive you!"  
_ "Attack? I won't do it! There HAS to be another way to stop him!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Right!" Zoe nodded.

"Sorry, JP, I'm with them." Koji spoke.

"Fine… what'dya propose?" JP pouted. Tommy attacked Takuya and Koji this time, causing them to scramble to dodge.

JP tried to play the 'big, brave, man', but eventually tripped and was stepped on by Zoe.

Takuya and Koji saw a shadow running around.

"What was that?" Koji muttered.

"I know that definitely was something that time." Takuya replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Right." Koji frowned, summoning his Licht Schwert swords. JP got all pissy, as they had agreed not to fight. Zoe tried to calm him.

However, Koji just pointed to the sky with both swords, and yelled something, "Spirit of Light!" The area was illuminated, allowing Takuya to see the creature that was causing all this. He summoned his Salamander Gauntlets, having a feeling he'd need them.

While Takuya did that, JP kept on getting pissy, Zoe told Koji not to harm Tommy, and Koji had to defend himself from a seven-year old.

Takuya eventually came in, riding a ghostly-boar who eventually managed to shake him off.

"That's a Tapir spirit! His magic has to do with dreams." Bokom spoke.

The Tapir spirit soon got Takuya with his Nightmare Syndrome spell.

It didn't have much effect, as it couldn't fool Takuya's heart. He explained what was going on, as Tommy cornered Koji, who didn't want to fight him.

Takuya then defeated the Tapir Spirit, freeing Tommy and knocking out the control Cherubi had on the spirit.

The Tapir spirit then promised the Slayers good dreams for as long as they were in the Spirit World.

They then continued on the journey just a little bit, allowing Koji and Takuya to talk.

Koji called Takuya a savage.

Takuya replied with "You really don't like being nice."

They became friends.

JP was confused.

Eventually, the group reached another clearing, the Tapir spirit granting those sleeping good dreams. Koji was watching over everyone, smiling softly.

His peace was soon broken however, with a telepathic message.

 **Your destiny awaits, Koji…**

 **You have some growing to do…**

He jumped up, somehow awakening Bokom and Nea.

 _My… destiny…?_

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Please!**

 **Make my time worth something! ;-;**


	6. Vs Gigas

**This chapter was very...**

 **FUN ):D**

* * *

The next morning, when everyone awoke, they'd notice one thing…

Bokom, Nea, and Koji had disappeared.

"Where the heck did they go?! He didn't just _bail_ on us! I thought we were finally becoming friends!" Takuya whined, freaking out.

"Calm down, Takuya! Maybe they went to get some Meat Apples early." Zoe tried to calm him.

"We still have plenty from last night, though…" Tommy said, placing his oversized hat on his head.

"That little…" JP muttered, "How can LIGHT be the one person we can't trust?!"

"Light isn't always good, JP." Takuya said, before sighing, "We need to keep moving, anyway. Cherubi will still be able to find us if we don't."

"We've faced two of his soldiers so far. The Cerberus Spirit and the Tapir Spirit… right?" Zoe said, "He's attacked us twice, so I agree with Takuya." JP sighed.

"Yeah. We should keep going." he and Tommy stood.

"Let's forget about the others for now. We're bound to run back into them." Takuya said, packing up the Meat Apples.

"What about breakfast?"

"No time. We'll have the rest of the Meat Apples for lunch." Takuya said.

"Fiiine…" JP pouted, and they began to trek farther into the forest, soon coming across a village full of Fortune Teller Spirits. Thinking it might be wise to know what they were supposed to be doing, they looked around for a fortune teller.

Most were frauds, but Zoe lead them straight to the true Fortune Teller, a Shaman Spirit. The blonde claimed that Kaze had told her of the village, and which citizens were frauds.

The Shaman Spirit prophesied…

 _You will fight a foe with a new friend…_

 _A friend will become a foe…_

 _And Fire and Ice will face the greatest trial._

Soon after that prophecy, barely leaving time for it all to sink in, someone suddenly attacked.

Their new opponent was a strange creature; colored a light orange-brown and pale brown, and was incredibly bulky.

Zoe recognized him immediately, being the only one in the current group to know of all the knowledge of her Spirit.

"That's Gigas... The Spirit of Earth…" she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"He's an Elemental Spirit?! Like Aguni?! Why is he attacking us?!" Takuya yelped as Gigas attacked them again, causing spikes to come from the ground and nearly impale them and the Shaman Spirit.

"We need to fight back!" JP yelled.

"How?! We don't have the experience to fight someone on par with our parents!" Zoe yelled back.

"That… That shouldn't matter! He's attacking us, and he's attacking innocents!" Takuya yelled, "I can't let innocent spirits get hurt!" He summoned his Salamander Gauntlets.

"He's right." Zoe said, summoning her Pixie Gloves.

"I-I guess…" JP said, summoning his Storm Gauntlets.

"We should win… right? We're all working together!" Tommy said, outstretching his hand and summoning his Romeo Snowball Launcher.

"I hope you're right." Zoe said, "Sky Spirit's Brezza Petalo!"

Zoe threw long, thin tornadoes at Gigas from her fingertips, her Sky Spirit Slayer Magic stronger via the use of her Pixie Gloves.

"I know he is." Takuya said, "Fire Spirit's Burning Salamander!"

Takuya send his small flame dragon at Gigas.

"Storm Spirit's Lightning Fist!" JP yelled, infusing his gauntlets with lightning and punching out, sending bolts of lightning at Gigas, trying to help in any way possible.

"Ice Spirit's Frozen Tundra!" Tommy yelled, shooting out icicles from his Romeo launcher instead of the normal snowballs.

"Earth Spirit's Earthquake!" Gigas yelled, slamming his fists into the ground, causing many cracks to come at the Spirit Slayers. It also caused earth to block the incoming attacks.

Takuya and Zoe quickly countered the cracks in the earth by grabbing their friends, Zoe grabbing JP by causing air to push him into the sky, and Takuya grabbing Tommy by simply normally grabbing him and flying up with his Fire Spirit's Wings of Flame.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled.

"Right! Ice's Spirit's Crystal Breeze!" Tommy yelled, allowing his launcher to disappear in favor of trying to freeze Gigas, using two hands in his attack. Gigas simply slammed his fist into the ground, causing another slab of earth to block the attack.

Zoe began to twirl in midair, and was soon a tornado herself. She kicked out from within, causing the tornado to head directly for Gigas.

He didn't bother dodging or blocking, grinning as he was enveloped in the tornado, and just destroyed it from the inside.

"He's… powerful…" Takuya gasped, eyes wide as he placed Tommy back onto the ground, away from the cracks.

"He's on par with Kaze and the others, after all." Zoe said, also landing with JP in tow.

"You all are annoying." Gigas suddenly grumbled, "Face yourself."

He lifted a hand, aiming it straight at Takuya…

"Dark Angel's Berserker!"

"...!"

"Takuya!"

* * *

 **Review? :o**

 **Pwease?**

 **I'll give chu nutella or cookies! :o**


	7. Trial of Fire and Ice: Vs Takuya

**The next chapter!**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaay! :D**

 **Oh, yes, this was VERY fun ):D**

* * *

The two three other Spirit Slayers watched as Takuya's eyes went dark, blank even. Their unofficial leader roared like a dragon as Gigas cackled and ran.

Takuya roared again, and began to send fire at everyplace.

 _A friend will become a foe…_

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled, running to the fire dragon slayer and grabbing his arm, "Takuya! Stop it!"

Takuya simply threw Tommy off his arm, and moved to hit the boy with Fire Spirit's Burning Salamander.

"Tommy!" Zoe yelled, using Wind Spirit's Brezza Petalo to distinguish Takuya's attack.

"What's wrong with him?!" JP yelped, frightened.

"Gigas must've used a spell so that Takuya would go berserk." Zoe said, trying to stay calm.

"How can we stop it?" Tommy asked, on the verge of crying as he stood from where Takuya threw him.

"I don't know." Zoe replied, eyes narrowing and hands, still covered by her Pixie Gloves, moved so they were crossed over her chest.

"Maybe if we knock him out?" JP suggested.

"Maybe if you leave it to me." came another voice, "Licht Schwert Swords… Activate! Light Spirit's Howling Star!"

Something moved faster than they could see, attacking Takuya in one swift movement. However, Takuya seemed to be able to block with one hand and send a burning punch with the other, causing the person the yelp in pain as his stomach was burned.

The person, as he fell to the ground in pain, was revealed to be Koji, who had just arrived. Bokom and Nea followed behind him, Bokom now nursing a large egg in his haramaki. They seemed shocked at what had happened, before running off to hide with the rest of the village. She could now also see the Shaman Spirit evacuate, due to the battle.

"Koji!" Zoe yelled, half in relief that Koji had _come back_ , but also in worry because he had just taken a burning punch to the gut. The cloth of his clothing could be in the burn! He could have really bad burns! So many things could happen that Kaze had taught her about in-between learning about magic, Earthland, the Spirit World, and many other things…

She moved to run towards her fellow slayer, but he simply got up.

"Heh… The son of Aguni really does pack a punch… I was starting to get worried those wins were just flukes." Koji said, a hand on his stomach, and only one Licht Schwert Sword out.

Takuya simply attacked his new opponent again, using a new move; Fire Spirit's Corona Blaster, firing energy bullets of fire the heat of a sun's wave. He had also switched weapons; switching to Rudri Tarpana, gauntlet-likes gloves with blades from the wrist down.

Koji switched so that his dominant hand held his sword, and slashed down on each bullet, effectively stopping them.

"Snap out of it, Takuya!" Koji yelled, "This isn't you!"

Takuya didn't reply, didn't give any notice of hearing Koji's words. He just attacked, sending flame after flame at the four Spirit Slayers trying to stop him. Each either dodged or blocked, not wanting to harm Takuya, but knowing they had to stop him.

Tommy had enough of it, eventually, screaming out 'Nii-san' and running to Takuya, much like he did before.

But the Ice Spirit Slayer didn't grab Takuya's arm, like he did last time. He stood in front of Takuya, arms outstretched, and face stained with tears.

After all, other than Korikakuma, Takuya was the first to protect him.

"Takuya-Nii-san! Stop it! Please!" Tommy cried.

Takuya moved to attack, as if he didn't hear Tommy, but suddenly stopped, eyes shadowed and mouth moving.

"T… Tommy…?"

 _And Fire and Ice will face the greatest trial._

* * *

 **Two parts of the Shaman Spirit's prophecy has been fulfilled...**

 **Review if you can! :o**


	8. Aftermath of the Trial: Takuya Freed

**This chapter would've been finished and out earlier, but I found Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray singing 'Ready, Set, Don't Go', cried for a bit, and then finished this chapter.**

 **Enjoy this aftermath...**

* * *

"T...Tommy…?" Takuya's head lightly lifted, showing that his eyes were back to normal, but were wide and glassy, as if he was about to cry.

"Takuya?" Tommy whimpered, eyes wide in fear, but also soft in worry. Takuya's hand, of which he was using to nearly punch Tommy, fell limply to his side and Takuya straightened, freed from the spell.

"T… Tommy…" Takuya mumbled, "K...Koji… Everyone… I'm sorry…" Takuya clenched his fist and looked to the ground, so he wouldn't see the damages.

"You're back!" Tommy hugged Takuya out of relief.

"Yeah…" Takuya said, hesitantly hugging back. What if he hurt Tommy? What if the spell was still there, and his moment of bodily control was just temporary?

He didn't want to hurt them further… He could actually see Zoe use her Sky Spirit Slayer magic to heal Koji.

He had actually _burned_ Koji. The Light Spirit Slayer may be a jerk, but he was still his friend…

"Taki…?" JP took a step towards them.

"I'm fine, JP." Takuya said. He still wasn't confident that he actually broke through, but he didn't want his friends to worry about his mental state.

"Thank goodness…" JP sighed in relief, before running to Zoe and Koji, "Is the jerk okay, Z?"

"He should be." Zoe replied as she finished up using her healing spell, "Koji didn't get severe burns from the attack. Mild ones, but not severe. Thanks to my magic, he should've even have a burn scar."

"Good." JP said, "How'd ya feel, jerk?"

Koji glared at JP, "I would've been fine without Zoe's help." he growled.

"Thanks for the 'Thank you', Koji." Zoe pouted. Koji just sighed.

"Thanks, anyway, Zoe." he said, sitting up and calling over to Takuya, "You okay, Goggle-Flame?"

"You're bad with nicknames, Koji." Takuya said, "I'm fine. You okay?"

"Did you not listen to the healer?" Koji asked.

"Heh, just asking." Takuya said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Koji grinned,

"I'm just fine."

"That's good."

Koji stood. Takuya squeezed Tommy a bit tighter before letting go and tried to move away from the relieved seven-year-old. Tommy held onto his arm, though, and Takuya didn't have the heart to make him let go.

Takuya watched as the villagers came back into their barely-destroyed village, Bokom and Nea following closely. He noticed the egg Bokom now nursed and held inside the haramaki the white creature wore, but decided to not question it.

Instead, he stared at his now-only-gloved free hand and thought on something.

Would he be able to use his magic, with this new fear of going berserk and harming someone again?

* * *

 **Imma say this now:**

 **Takuya's doubts will probably be solved in the next two chapters. Soo...**

 **Enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **Imma go back to listening to 'Ready, Set, Don't Go', and probs work on the next chapter. I have no plans on sleeping until at least five or six am tonight.**

 **Review!**


	9. Bad News, Good News, Darkness Arrives

**Mwahahahahaha ):D**

* * *

The answer would be 'no'.

He'd learn this after a small skirmish with a lower-class spirit; a Mushroom-Man Spirit. Koji ended up defeating it, with a worried glance towards Takuya and a muttered curse.

Takuya, the son of Aguni and the Fire Spirit Slayer, couldn't even conjure up a single fireball. How humiliating. ]

He _lost_ his _magic_.

And _then_ there was the bad news Koji, Bokom, and Nea had brought with them.

They had encountered another Spirit like Aguni; Rana, the Water Spirit. Rana was originally after Zoe; being the daughter of Kaze, who Rana had a grudge on for being prettier than her, but she seemed to had settled for any one of the Spirit Slayers.

She, some Spirit called Dusk, and one called 'Arbor', the Spirit of Wood, had killed one of the last two 'Good' 'Celestial Angels', the group of Spirits Cherubi had once belonged to. That Spirit was Seraph, but the angel had managed to resurrect himself moments before death into an egg; the same egg Bokom now had.(Guess that was at least SOME good news...)

Seraph had also given Koji another 'prophecy'; _Light and Darkness hold the key to the great power of the purest spirits._

Whatever **that** meant. There _wasn't_ a Darkness Spirit Slayer, as far as Takuya knew.

Soon after Koji finished telling his story, Takuya would find himself a bit away from the others, wandering around a bit with a stick in hand, for minimal defense.

He'd eventually bump into another person.

"Oomph!" came a semi-deep voice, and then a 'thud'.

Takuya had simply staggered backwards, and so he moved so he could held the other person up. They didn't seem mean.

"Oh, thanks." came the voice again, from the person he had bumped into.

"No problem." Takuya replied as he got a good look at the other person's face.

Short, dark hair, _Koji's face_ , dark, blue eyes, and wore a long-sleeved red shirt, underneath an open, green button-up shirt with short sleeves, white pants, and roughed-up green sneakers.

Wait…

 _Koji's face?!_

Hiding his shock, and filing the information away for later, he heard the boy talking.

"Thanks again," he was saying, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, it was my fault." Takuya said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. The kinder Koji-lookalike simply chuckled; it was a dark sound, unlike what he had heard from him so far.

"I guess, if you want to have the blame." the boy said, frowning.

"So… what's your name?" Takuya asked, tilting a head.

"Oh, its K-" the boy seemed to pause, placing a finger on his chin and grinning, "It's Kouichi. A pleasure."

"Takuya." Takuya gave a small bow. The other boy, Kouichi, seemed to grin.

"I know, _**Fire Spirit Slayer**_."

A hand shot out for Takuya's throat, his stick fell from his hand, and all thoughts of this boy being kinder than Koji left his mind.

* * *

 **Anyone expecting THAT?! :D**

 **Mwahahahaha, this was SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUN XD**

 **Oh!**

 **Arbor = Arbormon**

 **Rana = Ranamon**

 **Dusk = Duskmon**

 **Seraph = Seraphimon**

 **Cherubi = Cherubimon**

 **I have OFFICIALLY walked away from Digimon Frontier canon... ):D**

 **Mwahahahaha...**

 **So much fun ):D**

 **Review, or at least PM me feedback! :D**


	10. Vs Kouichi, Fire's Power

**So... Much... Writer's... Block... Its... Finally... Done...**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for the reviews! :D Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. :3**

* * *

"W… What…?"

"How nice to meet you." Kouichi cackled, grinning at Takuya as he gripped Takuya's neck tightly, Takuya gripping Kouichi's arm that held the Fire Spirit Slayer's neck, "I've always wanted to." His grip got tighter, "It doesn't take much to crush a windpipe… Aren't you going to fight back? Burn me with your flames?"

Takuya answered by attempting to tighten his own grip.

"Its useless." Kouichi's tone became bored, "How weak. Gigas did a number on you. Good. It'll be easy to kill you. Pity, I wanted to kill the Light one." Kouichi further tightened his grip.

"Who… are you…?" Takuya asked, straining his voice. There was kinda a hand on his throat. That tightens by the minute.

"Kouichi, son of Dusk. The Darkness Spirit Slayer."

"Darkness… Spirit Slayer?" Takuya mumbled. There WAS one! How come Aguni never told him…?

"Let go of him!" A voice suddenly rang out, "Light Spirit's Licht Kugel!" a beam of light caused Kouichi to let go of Takuya's throat.

"I see you're here now, Koji." Kouichi glanced at the boy who shared his features.

"Who the heck are you?!" Koji asked Kouichi, "Why do you have my face?!"

"Technically, _you_ have MY face." Kouichi said, "And I'm Kouichi, the Darkness Spirit Slayer."

"The… Darkness Spirit Slayer?!" Koji's eyes widened, before narrowing, "Why were you trying to kill Takuya?!"

"Oh? You care about him? It was my mission, of course. I would much rather kill you, though." Kouichi replied, his hands outstretched in front of him, "Blut Evolution!"

Two blades the color of blood appeared in Kouichi's hands, the guard canine skulls and the grip black. His hands were also now enveloped in darkness.

"Licht Schwert." Koji growled out, activating his swords, having used his hands to do his Light Spirit's Licht Kugel spell.

"Dark Spirit's Lunar Plasma." Kouichi raised and lowered his swords, creating a red moon. He then charged at Koji, slashing at him.

"Light Spirit's Licht Sieger!"

Koji managed to parry, but Kouichi managed to quickly overpower him.

"I didn't expect Light to be so weak." Kouichi commented as he hit Koji, making a cut on the other boy's side. Koji tried to hit him back, but Kouichi simply dodged it and hit him in the side again, this time with the blunt side, right on the cut, causing more blood to pour out and for Koji to scream in pain.

"Koji!" Kouichi heard Takuya yell. The Darkness Spirit Slayer glanced at the Fire Spirit Slayer, a blank look now on his face.

"Now that Koji will die… Time for you to." Kouichi said, charging at Takuya, using Dark Spirit's Lunar Plasma.

Takuya tensed up, knowing he couldn't fight back.

But he _had_ to. Koji is his _friend_.

Koji had protected him… Tried to save him when he was berserking…

He placed his arms over his head in an x-shape, expecting the worst. He closed his eyes.

What he didn't expect was a yell from Kouichi, and the sound of fire.

" _Don't give up, Takuya! Your friend needs your help, doesn't he?"_

Takuya opened his eyes, _Aguni…?_

There was a fiery aura around Takuya, and Kouichi was obviously burned.

"Aguni…" Takuya found himself muttering, "Thank you…"

He could feel it…

The power of fire.

But he couldn't fight now. He had to use his magic to get Koji to Zoe!

Takuya used the rest of the aura to make a cage for Kouichi, before running to Koji and creating his Fire Spirit's Wings of Flame. He picked up his friend as gently as he could, using his jacket to try and slow the bleeding.

He then took to the skies before Kouichi could follow, flying as quickly as possible back to the village hut where the others were staying.

"Zoe!" Takuya found himself screaming as he landed as gently as possible, "Zoe! I need you!"

The blonde soon ran out of the hut, "What is it, Taku-" she then spotted Koji and blood, "...! Koji! What happened?!"

"I was attacked by the Darkness Spirit Slayer. Koji saved me, but he was injured." Takuya quickly explained.

"The Darkness Spirit Slayer?" Zoe found herself frowning as Koji was switched from Takuya's arms to Zoe's, and then to the ground.

"Yeah. His name is Kouichi, and he has _Koji's face_." Takuya informed.

"I see." Zoe's frown became deeper as she began to heal Koji's wound, "That's troubling…"

"What do you think we should do?" Takuya asked.

"We fight, of course. If he attacked you and then did this to Koji, then he's our enemy." Zoe replied.

The blonde looked at Takuya while healing Koji, "I see you have your fighting spirit back."

"My friends are more important than my worries." Takuya replied, grinning, "They're always more important."

Zoe smiled, her focus now on Koji's wound and healing it, "That's good to hear, Takuya. Bokom wants to move out tomorrow. Koji should be alright enough to, thanks to my magic."  
Takuya nodded, "Alright, Zoe."

* * *

"This wasn't a defeat." Kouichi muttered to himself as the fire cage dissipated due to his magic.

"Heh… It was just the beginning… I will _kill_ my brother. Then light can never penetrate the darkness!"

* * *

 **Okay, so the next chapter might not be posted for awhile. I need to figure out my next plan of action. :3**

 **Review, anyway X3**


	11. Vs Rana

**I'm actually really nervous about this chapter.**

 **Heh, heh... ^^'**

* * *

It had been weeks since Kouichi's attack. The Spirit Slayers' trek through the world seemed to be peaceful, for the time being.

Well, other than random attacks from spirits aiming to get their next meal, but they were easy to defeat; Tommy mainly just froze them, easy as that.

They were reaching the coastline, and Zoe had been begging to swim since they saw the ocean in the distance.

The boys eventually agreed, even Takuya, who was hesitant of water due to his flames.

* * *

They eventually made it to the beach, where the boys quickly, and hidden, shed their clothes so they were only in their trunks, and jumped in.

Well, Koji still had to drag Takuya in.

Bokom and Nea sat at the coastline with Bokom's egg, while Zoe was making an impromptu swimsuit with some tattered blue fabric she found and careful air knives.

She was just about to finish when…

"Water Spirit's Great Whirlpool!"

Zoe's head shot up, as she saw a giant whirlpool form not far from where her friends were swimming.

Nearby the whirlpool was a large, unmoving, wave, with someone standing on it.

It was the Water Spirit; Rana.

Zoe looked closer at the whirlpool, and her eyes widened. It was trying to swallow up her friends! The current was too strong for them to move…

Narrowing her eyes, she understood it was up to her.

She began to walk on the winds, giving her just as much of an advantage that Rana had.

Rana seemed to grin, however, upon seeing Zoe's most basic magic.

"Kaze's daughter! Finally!" Rana exclaimed, her voice becoming high-pitched and heavily sinister, "Water Spirit's Whipping Waves!"

Rana held out her hands, making a water pillar shoot up and hit Zoe, knocking her out of the air and into a small free fall, until she steadied herself. Zoe summoned her Pixie Gloves, causing Rana to laugh at her.

"How pathetic! Still using the Tutorial Weapons?" Rana taunted, sending knives of water at Zoe.

"I'm nine!" Zoe growled, "What do you expect?! Wind Spirit's Brezza Petalo!" She threw thin tornadoes at the knives, dispersing them.

"A stronger opponent." Rana replied, "And for you not to be prettier than me! Both you and your mother are prettier than me!" The Water Spirit's voice became higher with each word.

"Not my fault." Zoe replied cooly, using Wind Spirit's Brezza Petalo again, hitting Rana and making her fall off her wave.  
Zoe took this time to look at where her friends were; still a little bit away from the whirlpool. She _had_ to save them!

As Rana used a water pillar to steady herself, Zoe took a harder look at her opponent. The gems on her head were tinted black, when they were supposed to be just as red as the ones on her hands.

"She's under Cherubi's control… isn't she?" Zoe found herself muttering.

She narrowed her eyes farther. How dare Cherubi do this! Controlling one of the Ten Spirits, one of the legends, to do his bidding!

Even more determined to defeat Rana, to free her, Zoe moved to create a tornado around her,

"Wind Spirit's Grande Tornado!" she yelled, throwing the tornado at Rana. It was only in the air, so the tornado did nothing to her friends.

The giant attack didn't do anything but give Rana small cuts and dizziness, both of which she shook off.

"Heh, weak!" she cackled, controlling the water to attack Zoe. Zoe frowned, now desperately in need of a counter attack. Wind Spirit's Grande Tornado was one of her stronger attacks…

Her eyes suddenly widened; there was a spell that Kaze was trying to teach her before the meeting! The Rapier of the Winds…

Zoe began to, as quickly as she could, gather up the wind into her hands, and into the shape of a rapier, just like she had seen Kaze do.

The water attacks hit her before she could complete it, though she couldn't do it anyway. She quickly steadied herself and looked at her hands.

 _Tutorial Weapons…_

The weapons she and her friends used would cause them to use more of their magic, allowing them to gain more of a magic supply when they took them off. That's why they were only used until their magic supply was sufficient.

Unless you were LoboWolf, Kaze had said, 'Cause LoboWolf needed his swords.

And herself, cause Kaze could only use her second magic with her rapier…

Zoe found herself dodging water bullets aimed for her heart, and then she thought it was wise to STOP THINKING AND DO IT.

She shed her gloves, once again trying to summon the Rapier of the Winds.

A mixture of the variation of 'Requip' she already used to summon her gloves… and her Wind Spirit Slayer Magic…

She eventually felt a hilt in her right hand, and a blade resting on her left. It worked!

Rana seemed to be slightly on edge now, seeing the blade in Zoe's hands.

"See the Rainbow in the skies! The winds give the storm that allows the colors to be shown!" Zoe recited, "Wind Spirit's Great Rainbow! Rainbow Symphony! Face the purity of the rainbow!"

Zoe began to instinctively slice up the air with the rapier, leaving rainbow-colored cuts where she had slashed.

She slashed eight times, seven for each color in the rainbow and the eighth to fire off the rainbow-slices as lasers that Rana mainly dodged, except for one, of which swirled around her.

The last slice Zoe had made.

"W-what is this?!" Rana exclaimed, trying to slice the rainbow with her water attacks, but the rainbow refused to go away.

"Rainbows are made from light and water," Zoe said, "but they're shown in the sky. In the air, where I reign as Kaze's daughter.

The rainbow split, "Wind Spirit's Great Rainbow! Rainbow Purifier!" Zoe exclaimed. The split rainbow entered each of the three gems on Rana's head, causing them to return to the normal red. Rana then collapsed, and Zoe soon did as well, falling from her place in the sky and into the water, getting absolutely soaked in the process.

The whirlpool had faded away, allowing the boys to swim to Zoe, and for Takuya to pull her to the safety of the beach.

* * *

Once Zoe regained part of her strength, she was surrounded by thankful boys.

Mainly JP, who she knew had a crush on her, and Takuya, who she was forming a crush on. Koji as well, but that was because he was the 'protective wolf of the pack'.

Tommy just apologized that she might catch cold, as none of them had extra clothes. She had simply said it was fine.

Once the boys moved away, she spotted something swimming towards her.

Rana. She actually looked gentle and kind now, like the waves were.

Rana left the water, and walked over to Zoe.

"Thank you, Zoe-chan." Rana began. Zoe's eyes widened.

"I thought Cherubi's influence would neeeeever go away!" Rana continued, "I should've known Kaze would've taught you a purifying magic."

"Y-Yeah, but it takes a lot out of me." Zoe sighed.

"Like you said, you're only nine." Rana giggled, before waving her hands a bit. A magic circle appeared on her palm, "Here. A present, from me! You won't be able to use it until you unlock your Second Origin and have it for long enough in Earthland, but you can use it here juuuuuust fine!" She placed her hand on Zoe's shoulder, causing it to glow. Zoe felt like cold water was being dumped onto where Rana touched…

Zoe shivered, but Rana eventually let go, but instead pulled Zoe's shirt back, showing off a strange symbol on the back of Zoe's shoulder.

"That's the Spirit Symbol of Water." Rana explained, "You have the potential to use both Wind and Water, so you should be able to use Hurricane Spirit Magic, along with Water Spirit and your normal Wind Spirit. Just remember that it locks in Earthland! Earthland doesn't have the same type of air we do here, and that's what powers you!" Rana began to giggle, before suddenly becoming serious.

"Sorry I was so angry at you, even under Cherubi's influence. I'm still feeling jealous of your's and Kaze's beauty." Rana seemed to sigh, "I'll just never be as pretty as you two~

Use my magic well, Zoe-chan! I'll try to look for Kaze and the others - they're missing, right?"

Zoe simply nodded, "As far as I know."

"Then see you later!" Rana backflipped onto the water and created a platform, "Good luck with Arbor, Gigas, Lowee and Kouichi-kun!"

"W-wait! Lowee?!"

"Yeah! Dusk! Stupid Cherubi… He _changed_ Lowee!"

"But what about Kouichi?!"

"I don't know! I just know he's being controlled! Be careful, Zoe-chan!" Rana waved, and was soon out of sight.

Zoe bit her lip, _The other Spirits and Kouichi are under Cherubi's control, like Rana…_

"This isn't going to turn out well…" she mumbled, before scanning the beach for her friends.

A voice, heard by no one, responded to her.

" _It might be better than you think, Izumi…"_

* * *

 **Please tell me I did it right! D: I hoped I explained right...**

 **Rana = Ranamon**

 **Please review!**


	12. Vs Gigas, Rematch

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been days since Zoe's fight with Rana, and the Spirit Slayers had gone further into the world. Bokom told them that, with the route they were taking, they'd reach the Eclipse Area, where Cherubi 'ruled', in just a few more days.

Nothing had happened, which had Koji worried. It was rare that nothing happened while they traveled through this world.

It made him feel like someone, somewhere, was planning something. Something intimidating.

Suddenly, an earthquake hit, and the earth between the group split in two, causing part of the group to nearly fall.

Said part consisted of Takuya, Tommy, and JP. Takuya managed to throw Tommy up, as the youngest was obviously the smallest, while Zoe and Koji had to work fast to pull JP and Takuya up.

"What the _hell_ … Was that all about?" Takuya gasped out as Koji pulled him up, "Earthquakes like that don't just happen!"

"I have a feeling our next opponent has issued us a challenge." Koji growled.

He then attempted to take a step forward, only to notice something.

 _He couldn't move his legs._

His eyes widened as he looked at his legs.

Earth was traveling up them, first as mud but then hardening, causing him to be trapped. He noticed a similar phenomena was happening to everyone else.

"Earth Spirit's Shell!" came a very familiar voice. Koji's eyes narrowed.

"Gigas!" he yelled.

"Indeed." Koji was then hit from behind, being knocked out in the process.

Gigas would continue to knock out each Spirit Slayer, and even Bokom and Nea, but something stopped him from knocking out JP.

The fact that JP, despite his figure, had somehow escaped and moved without his notice.

"Unlike the others, I have actually figured out the true meaning of the art of Spirit Slaying." spoke a voice from behind Gigas, "I hold the power of the Storm! That means both Lightning and Thunder are under my command! Storm Spirit's Lightning Blitz!"

Gigas was hit in the back with a powerful burst of lightning that soon turned into the Storm Spirit Slayer.

"The true power of Spirit Slayers is being able to turn into their 'pure element'! My spirit is made of a storm and so can my body!"

Gigas growled, glancing at the other Spirit Slayers. They'd be encased in the earth soon…

He can play until then. He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a pillar of earth to slam into JP. The boy gasped out, but send a lightning bolt his way, of which he dodged.

JP then seemed to take a deep breath, crossing his arms in front of his head in the shape of an 'X'.

"Storm Spirit's Pincers." he heard JP mutter as a glow enveloped his forearms and hands.

When the glow faded, JP was wearing bladed gauntlets colored blue and yellow, the blade shaped like that of a male stag beetle's pincers, and wicked sharp.

JP slashed at the air twice, creating lightning bolts that were sent at Gigas, of which the Earth Spirit quickly blocked with a block of earth.

JP grinned from where Gigas couldn't see him.

"Thunderstorm Spirit's… Tera Blaster!" JP yelled, sending a super-powerful lightning bolt at Gigas.

The bolt slammed through and broke the block of earth, before slamming into and electrocuting Gigas. JP watched as Gigas fell to the floor, unconscious and burnt.

"Kabuteri's Tera Blaster can kill you in one graze. Mine's weaker… But it can still knock you out. Kinda why it's our most powerful spell." he spoke as he walked to his friends, beginning to break off the earth, "I'll ask Z to purify you though. I can't myself."

* * *

"That should do it!" Zoe exclaimed, a bandage on her head, her hat off and next to her. She had just finished healing and purifying Gigas.

"He's all back to normal?" Takuya questioned as he adjusted his goggles, something everyone had noticed the Fire Spirit Slayer did when even just a little bit nervous.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded, "The spell on him wasn't as advanced. Probably 'cause he's not as smart as Rana."

"I can't believe you all have defeated TWO of the Legendary Warriors!" Bokom exclaimed, "For human children, you all are exceptional! No wonder you all were chosen…"

Soon, Gigas was up, and was soon off to join Rana in the search for the Legendary Warriors who weren't under Cherubi's control.

The Spirit Slayers, Bokom, and Nea headed off to free the other Legendary Warriors and the final Spirit Slayer from Cherubi soon after, continuing their trek to the Eclipse Area.

Only four were left. Arbor, Mercury, Dusk, and Kouichi.

* * *

 **For any complaints about how JP beat Gigas:**

 **Tera Blaster: Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of "Mega Electro Shocker"**

 **That's the original Tera Blaster. Gigas should be dead XD**

 **Please review!**


	13. Arbor's Death: Vs Kouichi, Second Try

They had finally made it into the Eclipse Area, an area filled with gloomy skies, ravaged villages and paths, and the everlasting feeling of supreme darkness.

Koji had become lightheaded just by stepping one foot in here. Not that he let his friends know...

He couldn't show them just how weak the darkness made him. Especially… Especially _this_ darkness. This darkness so filled with evil and despair…

And him, full of light, though probably not hope.

"Hey, Koji? You okay?" came Takuya's voice. Damn him…

"Y-Yeah," the Spirit Slayer of Light paused, "I'm just fine."

"Alright… If you say so." Takuya glanced at him, but he soon looked forward and kept on walking.

"Heh… Heh…! So I've found you all!" came a sudden cackling, yet slow-sounding voice.

"...! That can't be!" Bokom shrieked, as if he knew the voice. A strange creature that looked to be made of wood slowly approached the group.

Bokom gasped, gripping his book and his egg tightly, "T-That's Arbor! The Spirit of Wood!"

"The Spirit of Wood?" questioned Zoe. Bokom nodded frantically.

"He's even more dense than Nea!" Bokom seemed to calm down for a moment, "But the lack of brainpower certainly contributed to his intense physical strength!"

"Doesn't matter." Takuya walked forward, grinning and his arms set ablaze, "He's made of Wood, it looks like! He still burns!" He formed a fireball in both hands using the flames from his arms, "Double Flame Toss!" he yelled, throwing the fireballs at Arbor, who simply tried to dodge. He was able to dodge one, but not the other, and got slightly burnt. Takuya tried again, using Fire Spirit's Burning Salamander to put Arbor on fire.

"Tch." a new voice scoffed, "Arbor, you're weak!"

 _Step… Step… Step…_

"You're useless to Lord Cherubi!"

 _Step… Step… Step…_

"Dark Spirit's Ghost Move."

Kouichi suddenly appeared in front of Arbor's burnt body, the flames having gone out just before he appeared. The Darkness Spirit Slayer summoned his blood-red Blut Evolution Swords, and before anyone could react…

He stabbed Arbor with one blade, and cut him in half with the other, almost as if he was simply cutting through a steak dinner.

"You're much more useful _dead_." he said with a smile on his face, but venom in his words. Arbor began to disappear, fading into simple light brown powder that Kouichi quickly attacked, using Dark Spirit's Geist Abend, sending out beams from his hands to completely wipe the remnants of Arbor out of existence. He then turned to his fellow slayers, a smile etched onto his face.

"Hello there!" he greeted jovially, "I see you've made it!"

"Y-You… You killed him! You killed a L-Legendary Spirit!" Bokom shrieked out, utterly shocked.

"He was weak… And the weak deserve to be killed." Kouichi tilted his head, "Don't you agree?"

"He was your comrade!" Zoe yelled out.

"... So what? Lord Cherubi doesn't need weak subordinates… And therefore, I don't need weak _comrades_." he bit out the word 'comrades' as if it was the most deadly poison.

"You…" Takuya growled.

"How dare you!" Koji yelled out, summoning a Licht Schwert sword and charging. He stumbled a few times, but he eventually made it to a close enough distance to attack Kouichi.

"... You shouldn't attack me, weak little light, when you're not at full strength." Kouichi said, simply dodging to the side and kicking Koji away. He began to walk away, his swords vanishing as he put his hands in his pockets, "My work here is finished. I'll see you at the Rose Morning Sta-"

"Yaaaah!"

"W-What…?"

"Don't turn your back on your enemy, Dark!" Koji yelled out. Kouichi's eyes widened as he felt pain in his back…

A burning pain, as if his skin was being seared off…

"I don't do well in Darkness… but Darkness doesn't do well when faced with Holy Light!"

Kouichi looked behind him the best he could without moving his neck fully, glaring at Koji,

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

 **To make it clear, I switched from Koji's POV to Kouichi's with hopeful effectiveness.**

 **The second fight between Light and Dark will be starting next chapter! Yaaay! :D**

 **This'll be fun ):D**

 **Yes, Kouichi is currently legit crazy. And he reminds me of Laxus during the Battle of Fairy Tail. "The Weak must be killed!"**

 **Anyway... Please review! I wrote this at nearly three at night/in the morning, so sorry if there are any typoes!**


	14. O' Brother, Where Art Thou?(Twin Battle)

"I'll kill you!" Kouichi yelled, finally turning while holding his shoulder. Koji had out some type of large blaster, shaped like a rocket launcher, but colored arctic blue, navy blue, and white.

"Then we'll kill each other." Koji said, calmly and coldly, his voice like ice. He heard gasps from Koji's friends, but the Darkness Spirit Slayer was more interested in his own being.

He felt a sense of dread from those words. Koji… Koji is his brother… right…?

He… shouldn't kill... his brother…

 _No… he should make sure his brother is torn to ribbons! It's what Lord Cherubi wants…_

 _The Spirit Slayers who rebel against him dead!_

He grit his teeth, gripping his shoulder harder, causing his fingernails to cut into his back, before releasing his shoulder and allowing his Blut Evolution blades to appear in his hands. He charged for his brother, "Fine then!" he yelled out, despite his earlier dread.

Did he… really want this?

 _Of course he did._

But… Koji is his brother…

 _He didn't have to live half starved. Before Lord Cherubi found you and Lowee… You two were driving yourselves to death…_

 _LoboWolf and Koji never came to help! Kill Koji…! Kill him!_

That's right… Koji deserved this for living a better life!

For… Forgetting about him! He… never forgot…

Never forgot… what?

 _It doesn't matter. Kill him!_

Kouichi growled, sounding like a lion, and dragged his swords on the ground as he charged, slicing them into the ground.

"I'll kill you!" he repeated. Koji readied his blaster, aiming it towards Kouichi's face.

However… Kouichi used his spell from before -Dark Spirit's Ghost Move- to teleport to Koji, grab him, and teleport again.

"But… away from your… _little friends_." Kouichi cackled in Koji's ear softly.

* * *

Takuya gasped as Kouichi and Koji vanished, "Koji!" he called out, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by JP.  
"Stop, Taki!" exclaimed the Storm Spirit Slayer, "We don't know where he took Koji!"

"That doesn't matter!" Takuya forcefully pushed JP away, "You heard what Koji said! He doesn't do well here!" he began to run in a random direction, hoping that his luck would pull through.

Just this once. That's all he asked. Let him find Koji before Kouichi kills him.

* * *

Koji stumbled as he and Kouichi landed, barely keeping his grip on his Starburst Blaster as he did so, and barely dodging Kouichi's attack.

"I'll kill you." Kouichi repeated, as if it was some sort of mantra.

Who knew, with this world it probably was.

Koji lept into the air, aiming his Blaster at Kouichi, "Starburst Blaster! Machine Gun Destroy!"

This wasn't Light Spirit Slaying Magic… but it was still something LoboWolf had taught him. The abilities of his Starburst Blaster was amazing…

He began to rain bullets down on Kouichi, keeping himself in the air with light coming from his legs; Light Spirit's Radiant Levitation.

Kouichi blocked or dodged all the bullets just as the time limit -about the time it took to fire a rain of bullets- for Radiant Levitation to pass, causing him to fall to the ground, landing on his feet. Kouichi quickly disarmed the Light as he landed, causing the blaster to vanish into starlight. Koji frowned for a moment, summoning his Licht Schwert swords.

Kouichi attacked once again, Koji swiftly parring. This happened for awhile, but eventually Kouichi, with his unfortunate superior skill, forced Koji to fall, and was readying to kill the boy, when…

" _Kouichi… Remember who you are…"_ A monotonous feminine voice was heard over the area, " _Remember… Remember! Remember… And return!"_

* * *

 **Sorry for any typoes!**

 **Hope you like the inside look to Kouichi's conflict X3 I'll think I'll finish listening to 'Partners in Crime' by Set it Off then head to bed.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Moving Forward

Kouichi's hands went slack, as his eyes widened and went blank. The boy stood, and ran.

"Remember… who he is?" Koji found himself muttering, eyes wide and frame shaking.

He… had nearly died. Kouichi… was obviously stronger than him.

"Who… is he?" Koji then muttered, slowly sitting up from his spot on the ground, barely kept from being sprawled out by a wall of rock.

"KOJI!" came a very familiar voice. The gogglehead quickly ran over to him, smiling all the way, obviously from relief, "You're okay! Thank goodness…" Takuya held out his hand to the Spirit Slayer of Light, "Here. I'll help you up."

Koji hesitated, but allowed the Fire to help him up.

"What was that about?" Takuya questioned, "You're shaking."

"There's something more to Kouichi…" Koji said, "Just what, I don't know… but this voice told him to remember."

Takuya frowned, "Rana said that Kouichi is under Cherubi's control. So there's… _more_ to that?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

"We're lost!" Zoe whined.

"Takuya has the instincts of an animal…" JP sighed.

"That's to be expected, right?" Nea questioned, "He's the nephew of a dragon, after all!"

"... Nea, how did you know that?" Bokom questioned.

"How did I know what?" Nea asked innocently. Bokom facepalmed.

"It's useless…" he then gripped his egg lightly, "What do we do from here?"

"We find Taki and Koji… And then we finish the battle." JP said, "That's what we're supposed to do. Let's get to it!"

* * *

"I can't fight him!" Kouichi yelled out, "I can't… I can't kill him! I can't hurt Koji! He's my brother!"

"You can and you will!" roared Cherubi, "You haven't forgotten that it's HIS fault that you lived the way you did?! You and Lowee would've perished without my aid!" He lifted his hand, gently laying it on Kouichi's cheek, the dark angel's own darkness circulating and leaking into Kouichi, slowly placing Kouichi back into the mindless loyalty state he was in when he first did this. He paused a long moment, watching Kouichi's eyes grow to be a blank, dark, teal.

"Will you pay the debt you owe for your life?" Cherubi then asked.

"I will… Lord Cherubi…" Kouichi replied, "I'll pay you with my brother's life…"

"Good… Very good. Dismissed." Cherubi then spoke. With that, the Darkness Spirit Slayer left.

* * *

 **In the original episodes, Cherubi reminded Kouichi of his mother and convinced him to defeat his brother to gain revenge on Koji for being picked by their dad... I think.**

 **In this one, it's debt. He's being controlled to fulfill a debt him and Lowee owe Cherubi for saving them from starvation.**

 **Imma work on the next chapter. :3 I just gotta watch those episodes to get a feel... I'm actually trying to stick to canon for this, 'cause I love the way the original does things with Kouichi and Koji.**

 **Please review! :D**


	16. Brothers

"Let's go." Koji spoke, "If we're lucky, we'll be attacked by Kouichi… And we can end this."

"Right." Takuya nodded.

* * *

Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokom, and Nea were walking through the Eclipse Area, when they…

Heard something hatching.

"...! Is my baby finally coming?" Bokom questioned lovingly, having gotten quite attached to the egg. He set the egg on the ground as it began to glow and hatch…

The creature it hatched into looked similar to a guinea pig with bat-like wings for ears, and a stubby little tail. It's underside was cream, it's topside orange, and its eyes a bright blue.

"...! A Pata Spirit!" Bokom gasped, hugging his new baby.

"Name it Angel!" Nea exclaimed.

"Angel? Why Angel? I think you should name it Magna." JP said.

"Your new name is Magna!" Bokom exclaimed, still hugging his baby.

"Magna!" Magna exclaimed happily, before gasping, "...! This way, this way! Hurry!" he squirmed his way out out Bokom's arms, shakily flying in one direction, "Follow! Follow!"

"...! Magna!" Bokom gasped, running after the newborn spirit. He was quickly followed by Zoe and JP, though Tommy had to drag Nea.

* * *

 _Step… Step… Step…_

Takuya and Koji were walking through the area, each ready to fight.

 _Step… Step… Step…_

"Blut… Evolution!"

"...! Licht Schwert!"

The clang as the two blade-wielding slayers parried the other was heard throughout the area.

"...! Kouichi!" Takuya yelped out, taking a step back to avoid getting his head cut off.

"I'll kill you!" Kouichi growled out, "I'll kill you and bring your head to my Lord!"

Koji growled, "We'll go together!" he replied, slashing at Kouichi with both his Licht Schwert swords.

"As if." Kouichi replied, parrying easily and kicking out, causing Koji to fall back to nurse his stomach before going back in.

"Why are you so intent on killing me?" Koji then questioned as he pushed his swords into Kouichi's.

"It would be obvious, Otouto… But it seems to have left me…" Kouichi replied.

"...!" Koji's eyes widened, and his grip on his swords went slack, allowing Kouichi the upper hand to disarm him, and ready to attack; kill or maim, it didn't matter.

"Otouto…?" he questioned, "I'm your-"

"That's correct, little Light! You're my little brother! We're identical twins… So it would be obvious our faces look the same, hmm?"

Kouichi allowed one of his blades to vanish, outstretching a hand, "Dark Spirit's… Zone Deleter!"

"No!" the Darkness Spirit Slayer was tackled by the Fire Spirit Slayer, stopping his spell before it began, "If you really are Koji's brother, then I won't let you harm him!"

"...! Takuya!" Koji yelped.

Kouichi… was his brother? And Takuya was protecting him…?

He didn't understand what was going on… But he knew one thing.

He couldn't hurt Kouichi.

* * *

 **Probably the only chapter for today. :3**

 **Koji knows now! :D Yaay! :D**

 **Review! :o**


	17. My Brother in Spirit Vs Kouichi,Finale

Koji watched as Takuya fought his brother.

Kouichi suddenly attacked them both with a gust of darkness, forcing them over the edge of a small cliff. Kouichi went to attack again, but something stopped him.

"Enough! Enough Enough Enough!" he was tackled by a Pata Spirit.

"Magna! Stop! He's too powerful!" came Bokom's voice. Magna began to fight Kouichi, sending out exploding bubble after exploding bubble as Kouichi took the attacks boredly.

"...!" Takuya gasped, "Bokom! Nea! The egg finally hatched?" he stood, going to head towards his Spirit friends, but froze when Koji didn't move a muscle; the Light just seemed to get depressed.

"Koji? What is it?" he asked.

"I can't fight him, Takuya… I can't do it… He's my brother. I can't fight him." Koji said, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"...! He's your wha?!" Bokom shrieked.

"That explains why they look similar!" Nea said.

"Koji…" Takuya seemed to frown. Koji gripped his head.

"I can't fight him!" he repeated, "I… can tell that I knew as soon as we met… I can't fight him! But I have to save him! Somehow…"

Takuya seemed to frown, "Your brother…"

" _Hey, Aguni? You told me once that you had a brother."_

" _I did, didn't I?" Aguni chuckled to himself, "You want to ask me about him?"_

" _Yeah. I mean… what was it like… to have a brother?"_

" _How was it like? Well… Igneel -my older brother- he's incredibly rash and to me he was quite cocky and prideful. He's the Fire Dragon King, after all…"_

" _But you're the Leader of the Ten Legendary Spirits! The Legendary Warriors who protected your land!"_

" _Yeah… But Igneel's always been stronger. He has a right to be cocky, I think. But behind all that rashness, cockiness, and pride… I always knew he'd have my back. We're family, after all…"_

"A brother… Now that I can say it, I'm really happy for you." Takuya said softly, smiling just a little bit, "That's great! Aguni says that brothers fight a lot, but that's just what brothers _do_."

"Huh…?" Koji frowned, "You really do live in a different world, Takuya. He's under an evil spell."

"Then we just have to free him from it! All your brother really needs is a good ass-kicking and some purifying magic!"

"I can't…. I _won't_ fight him." Koji said sternly, "I can't attack my own brother!"

Takuya's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Koji by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up, "Listen to me! You'll fight him and I'll tell you why! _Because_ he's your brother! You're the only chance he has, Koji! If his brother won't save him, who will?! Kouichi needs you! _We_ need you! Hell, the _whole_ Spirit World needs you!

"Air Shot!" Magna exclaimed as he tried to attack again, but failed. Kouichi finally grabbed Magna by his wing-ears and threw him to the side boredly. Bokom quickly caught him, though caused Nea to fall from the short cliff.

"You can stay down here and feel sorry for yourself," Takuya continued, both Slayers ignoring Nea, "But I have a fight to win!" he began to climb back up to confront Kouichi. He finished the climb by creating his flame wing and flying up, sending a Fire Spirit's Fire Below attack, sending twelve small fireballs at Kouichi. The Darkness Spirit Slayer dodged and sent Dark Spirit's Geist Abend at Takuya. The Fire Spirit Slayer dodged by flying upwards.

"Lemme fight! Lemme fight!" came Magna's voice.  
"No! You've done enough!" exclaimed Bokom, holding back his baby.

"Please, Koji! We have to fight him to save his life!" exclaimed Takuya, glancing down at Koji. Koji looked up at Takuya.

"But…" he muttered, unsure and hesitant. Kouichi suddenly grabbed Takuya with a tendril of darkness, causing the boy to scream as he was squeezed.

"Takuya!" yelled out Koji.

" _All your brother needs is a good ass-kicking and some purifying magic!"_

Koji kept on looking at the sight of his friend being squeezed to death by Kouichi.

" _Koji, if his own brother won't save him, then who will?!"_

Koji gained a determined look to his face, summoning his Licht Schwert swords and turning them into his large claymore; the Trinitat Saber. He jumped up to slash at the tendril holding his friend; said tendril gave out with one strike as Kouichi smirked.

"Now we're talking!" he exclaimed, summoning his Blut Evolution swords. Takuya landed beside Koji, and the two worked together to attack Kouichi.

"Light Spirit's Solar Laser!"

"Fire Spirit's Flame Storm!"

Koji sent out a blast of light from his claymore, while Takuya sent out bursts and waves of heat and flame from his hands. The two attacks eventually merged, somehow creating something akin to 'Holy Fire'. Kouichi had no choice but to take the attack, yelling out.

"I'm leaving this to you, Koji!"

"Right!" Koji nodded, and held his claymore high, "Light Spirit's… Frozen Hunter!"

He charged within a wolf made of light magic energy, hitting Kouichi at a speed faster than the eye could see.

Though with the blunt edge of his claymore, only leaving a bruise and probably a few broken ribs, but nothing Zoe couldn't heal. Kouichi, however, was in a lot of pain due to the light magic attack. Koji's eyes narrowed.

Zoe wasn't the only one who could do purifying magic. He was the only one who could purify Kouichi!

"Unwilling slave of Darkness… be purified by the light." he spoke, closing his eyes as light swirled around him, heading towards his brother in a bright flash. Kouichi soon collapsed, and Bokom and Magna cheered for their victory, while Nea… was knocked out cold. Koji dispelled, his claymore, falling to his knees and clutching his heart, barely registering Takuya's concerned question, asking him if he was okay, just as Kouichi fell from the cliffside, having fallen backwards on the wrong side. He stood, walking -or rather, stumbling- towards the cliffside, looking worriedly at the fallen -yet alive- body of his brother. He walked down, anxious for Kouichi to awaken.

He looked worriedly at Kouichi, but sat next to him, taking his brother's hand in his own.

How does a brother act? He didn't know…

However, he was sure he'd learn, in time. Kouichi wasn't leaving his sight.

* * *

 **Sorry about any typoes or weirdness... I was watching the episode and putting the stuff into the words of my world.**

 **Please review.**


	18. Vs Dusk: Part One: Protection

Soon enough, Kouichi stirred.

"...!" Koji's twin wrenched his hand out of Koji's grip, eyes widening when he saw Koji next to him, and Takuya not too far away.

"...! Easy, Kouichi!" Koji exclaimed.

"K… Koji!" Kouichi yelped. He was obviously quite scared, unsure if Koji was going to attack or not.

"It'll be fine, Kouichi. I purified you." Koji assured, before hardening his eyes and face, "Why didn't I know about you beforehand?"

Kouichi's eyes somehow became wider, as pain rang through his skull, as if he had just been hit by LoboWolf's Ancient Form's twin greatswords. He clutched his head.

Why didn't they know of each other before recently…? The pain slowly began to fade.

That was because…

"Lowee and LoboWolf didn't want us communicating until we had control of our magic… Unbridled Darkness and Light together can only cause destruction… A-At least… that's what Lowee told me…" he began, "I only found out about you… Because of Cherubi. He told me about you… Right before he took control of me and Lowee. Motive to kill you, I guess." he slowly released his head, looking at Koji and Takuya. Koji stood, holding out a hand.

"Can you tell me more about you while we go search for the others? We all could use a good healing from Zoe." Koji offered, a bit more at ease now than ever.

"S-Sure." Kouichi took Koji's hand, and the light Spirit Slayer helped up the dark.

They began to walk to find the others, soon finding them riding a talking train; Angler. The three Slayers and three Spirits went on board, where Zoe healed them, noticing that Kouichi was purified but not speaking to him as she healed him.

* * *

Koji sat away from Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy as they mumbled to each other about him and Kouichi.

Kouichi was in another car, and Koji had been forbidden by Bokom to go over there. Magna was currently speaking with Kouichi about something Koji wasn't allowed to know of. The Light Spirit Slayer sighed…

He hadn't figured out how to be a brother yet.

* * *

Kouichi was holding his head and biting his lip, eyes tightly closed.

 _Why are they so nice to me…?_ Kouichi thought, _I did nothing but harm them… I tried to_ _ **kill**_ _them… Why are they so nice to someone who's been their enemy?!_

"Light and Darkness are brothers, you know." came Magna's young voice, "They can't live without the other."

Kouichi's eyes widened as he looked up at the baby spirit, "But-"

Magna nuzzled his cheek.

"It doesn't matter what you did, Kouichi!" he said, "Darkness doesn't have to be evil, ya know!"

"Huh-" Angler suddenly stopped. After a moment, something made the entire train fall onto its side.

Magna helped Kouichi out, somehow figuring out that Kouichi couldn't use his magic.

"Aaah… so there you are… Kouichi."

Dusk towered over the group. Kouichi's eyes widened as Magna hid himself in his vest. Dusk went to grab them…

But was stopped by a large Claymore.

"Not so fast, Dusk!" yelled out Koji, "You'll have to go through me to get to my brother."

* * *

 **Soo...**

 **This chapter.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Please review! :D**


	19. Vs Dusk: Part Two: Crying Out

"Not so fast, Dusk!" yelled out Koji, "You'll have to go through me to get to my brother."

"I see…" Dusk chuckled, a deep rumbling sound coming from his throat as his many eyes focused on the younger of the twins, "Very well… Dark Spirit's Geist Abend!"

He sent many focused, red lasers at the Slayers. Most of them dodged, though Takuya and Koji both went to block away lasers that were headed towards Bokom and Nea and Kouichi and Magna. Dusk seemed to grin…

"... I see. So you are powerful enough to stop my Geist Abend…"

He outstretched his arms, "Ancient Dark Spirit's Necro Eclipse!"

Kouichi's eyes widened from where he was. Necro Eclipse was the Ultimate attack for his magic…

It would obliterate everyone here in the darkness of death.

He… couldn't let that happen!

"NO!" He ran in front, opening his mouth. He began to eat the attack, not caring if it somehow affected his stomach.

Slowly, the attack would be gone, fully eaten by the Darkness Spirit Slayer. Kouichi's eyes widened, feeling some sort of power humming beneath his skin.

He faintly heard Koji scream his name, worried about the brother that was facing his parent.

 _I can feel it…_

 _The power of darkness…_

 _But it's different now. My magic doesn't have to be evil!_

 _The pain is gone! I'm not afraid anymore!_

Kouichi took a deep breath, readying an attack. He was surrounded by his darkness as he leaned forward, a solid stream of darkness coming from his mouth.

 **Darkness Spirit's Cry!**

The Cry hit Dusk straight in the chest. Kouichi raised his hand, palm facing the sky. A meteor-shaped orb of darkness began to form in his hand, soon heading straight towards Dusk.

 _I am the strongest Spirit Slayer for a reason!_

 **Darkness Spirit's Endlich Meteor!**

His attack hit once again, causing Dusk to fall to his knees. His red eyes had turned gold as he stared at Kouichi.

The Darkness Spirit wasn't moving from his spot. Kouichi's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"Darkness Spirit's Schwartz Konig!" he exclaimed, leaping from his spot. He sliced through the evil that held onto Dusk, turning the Spirit back into his good form; Lowee.

Lowee looked back at Kouichi, his eyes twinkling from a smile.

"You did well, Kouichi." he spoke, before disappearing, likely off to assist the others in finding the Spirits that are missing.

"One more left…" came Takuya's voice, "Mercury."

Tommy spoke up, "No… He was the last. Zoe, JP, and I took care of Mercury."

"That means…" Koji's eyes widened. Kouichi looked at the group.

"Cherubi is next."

* * *

 **I don't like Mercury, so his fight was offscreen. :D**

 **Please review!**


	20. Vs Cherubi Round 1: Ice Demon Part 1

**Warning: Probably badly written but important chapter.**

* * *

The group of Spirit Slayers had finally made it to the Rose Morning Star.

"You guys ready to end this?" questioned Takuya.

"We've been ready." Koji assured the gogglehead, "Let's get this over with."

With that, they took a step forward, soon confronting the guards, two Phantom Spirits. Kouichi quickly handled them, allowing the group access to the inside of Cherubi's Castle. Once inside, they were greeted by an Onyx Spirit, a Spirit loyal to the Angel Spirits and the Legendary Warriors. The Onyx Spirit offered to take them to Ophani, wanting to assist in freeing her in the hope of purifying Cherubi.

The Spirit Slayers accepted and followed the Onyx Spirit to the room where Ophani was imprisoned.

Ophani seemed to smile at them from within her prison.

"So, you've finally come." she spoke, "I knew you would, eventually."

"O-Oh my… Ophani!" Bokom quickly bowed to the female Angel Spirit. Ophani chuckled.

"With friends, I see. How refreshing, humans, even those raised by Spirits, can still be friends with us…" her smile seems to get brighter. Koji stepped towards her.

"Ophani… You were the one telling me of Kouichi, right? That I was to find him here?" he questioned.

"Quite smart, aren't you, Child of LoboWolf?" Ophani said, "That's correct."

"Let's save the questions for later." Takuya suddenly spoke, "Let's free Ophani and defeat Cherubi."

"Yeah." the others nodded and they all moved towards Ophani with the intent of using their magic to break her out of her prison.

They suddenly heard laughter.

"How funny… You all think that you were simply allowed to walk into my home undetected?" questioned a deep voice. Kouichi seemed to freeze, obviously recognizing it.

"Cherubi…!" Kouichi gasped out, turning to the origin of the voice. Cherubi smirked.

"Pity… Now I can use your magic." Cherubi said, raising his arm, "Dark Angel's Destruction."

Ophani's prison turned dark and began to constrict, harming the Angel inside. Ophani cried out, before just… Disappearing in a cloud of light-colored particles and blowing away.

"Ophani!" cried out the Spirit Slayers.

"Cherubi killed her!" yelped Bokom, clinging onto Magna.

"We're next!" Nea screamed. Takuya stepped forward, allowing his fists to be covered in flame.

"Then let's fight." Takuya said. Koji grinned.

"Did you expect us to do anything less?" he questioned, summoning his Licht Schwert swords. Zoe blinked, before smiling.

"I'm not gonna let you _guys_ show me up." she said, allowing tornadoes to surround her hands. Tommy summoned his Avalanche Axes.

"I'll fight too!" Tommy nodded. Kouichi smiled, his arms becoming covered in shadow.

"I'll help." assured the Darkness Spirit Slayer.

"Everyone else is fighting… I might as well too." JP sighed, slamming his fists together, causing a shockwave of thunder that alerted Cherubi.

"It's the final battle, guys! Let's win this!" Takuya exclaimed as Cherubi moved to attack with lightning. JP quickly ate it, but just as quickly felt sick to his stomach. Takuya sent flames at Cherubi that blasted the evil godly rabbit out of the room and outside.

"You know we're not strong enough, right?" Zoe asked, "We fight so we'll have an honorable death!"

"We have a chance." Takuya said, "Our magic."

"Explain." Koji said.

Takuya held up his hands, showing earth around one, and fire around the other.

"...! Of course!" Kouichi realized something, the others soon realizing as well.

"If our…" Kouichi's eyes closed

"Feelings…" Tommy spoke, holding his hands close to his chest.

"Are one…" Zoe's eyes fluttered shut.

"We can..." JP's hands rose, covered in lightning

"Evolve." Koji's eyes mimicked his brother's, closing shut.

"The living Legendary Warriors are all behind us!" Takuya exclaimed.

"We will fight Cherubi with the power of the Elements!" Koji shouted.

The castle shook and began to crumble around the Spirit Slayers. The Spirit Slayers were all in a circle, Magna, Nea, and Bokom trying to survive still being in the crumbling castle.

"Earth and Flame…" Takuya muttered.

"Water and Wind…" Zoe whispered.

"Storm and Metal…" JP murmured.

"Light."

"Darkness."

"Ice."

"Let's go." Takuya's head shot up.

Their magic energies began to swirl around them, each their own original element.

"Spirit Slayer Secret Arts! Unison Raid of Nine Elements!"

A blast of each of their magics headed outside, honing in on Cherubi.

It seemed to hit, one last earthquake appearing and allowing the castle to fully crumble into ruins. Zoe quickly saved everyone from dying.

"We won, right?" Tommy questioned.

"Maybe." Kouichi replied.

"I don't think we can do that again." Zoe sighed.

Suddenly, Tommy collapsed as a white-colored demon-looking spirit appeared out of the ground.

Bokom quickly noticed it and gasped.

"Oh no… The Snow Demon Spirit is unsealed!" Bokom yelped. The Snow Demon Spirit quickly struck down Zoe, JP, Takuya, and Koji and cackled, happy to finally once again spread pain and terror.

Kouichi stared, eyes widening, before narrowing. Shadows covered his arms again, a spear coming to his hands.

This Spirit… Hurt Koji…

So he'd _kill_ … this Spirit.

* * *

 **I'm not proud of my writing in this chapter, but I wrote this with a headache and finished it at 4:13 AM!**

 **So please don't flame me!**

 **Please nicely review instead!**

 **And yes, once Mercury was purified, he gave JP his magic.**

 **Realistically, the reason is obvious.**

 **Sadistically, the reason is also obvious, if you've seen the Fantasia Arc. :D**

 **But just in case...**

 **Realistically: Metal conducts electricity.**

 **Sadistically: Laxus, the Lightning Dragonslayer, attacks Gajeel, the Iron Dragonslayer, in the Fantasia/Battle of Fairy Tail arc. It's in the beginning. :D**

 **Please don't kill me for this readers :3**

 **Anyway...**

 **Please review! :D**


	21. Ice Demon Part 2

Kouichi lunged at the Snow Demon Spirit with a loud war cry, his spear, Danzai no Yari, the Spear of Judgement, forming in his hands. He began to wail on the Snow Demon with an incredible and merciless fury.

No. One. Hurt. Koji.

No. One. Hurts. His. Friends.

No. One.

The Snow Demon slapped at him, sending him flying and into a pile of snow that had been created. He stood back up, switching his spear for his Blut Evolution blades. He raised and lowered his swords, creating a red moon before charging at the Snow Demon with incredible speed, not caring to shout out his attack.

Afterwards, he jumped back to avoid the Ice Demon's ice shards, some shredding his clothing as he dodged. He had his blades disappear, a blast of dark energy forming at his fingertips.

"Darkness Spirit's Schwarz Donner!" exclaimed the Darkness Spirit Slayer, the attack coming out of the energy at his fingertips as large amounts of black lightning. The Ice Demon cried out as Kouichi's attack -while not actually being lightning- zapped him over and over again. The dark energies at his fingertips soon began to spread across his entire body, coating him in a strong aura of darkness.

"Darkness Spirit's Schwarz Konig!" Kouichi exclaimed as he slammed into the Ice Demon's body. Both slammed into the snow, though the Ice Demon fell harder than Kouichi did. Kouichi stayed on top the battle, summoning his spear again and driving it into the Ice Demon's body, killing him…

Just like he told himself he would.

Kouichi walked to his fallen friends, going to wake up Zoe first after feeling her pulse. It was still strong, which meant that she should be okay. He guessed that Takuya had protected her -it all had happened quickly- as the Fire Spirit Slayer was more injured than the others.

"Zoe." he spoke softly as he shook her, "Zoe, please wake up."

He lifted his hand as she stirred.

"...! Kouichi…?" she sat up, looking around and noticing the others, "...! What happened?!"

Kouichi frowned, "We were attacked. I managed to defeat the threat, but you guys were injured. Do you mind healing the others?"

"No, not at all." Zoe quickly set to work, healing the others to the best of her ability. Kouichi kept a lookout, just in case they were-

"Ahahahaha… Hahahahahaha… Hahahahaha… Did you think I was finished…?" came a familiar voice. Kouichi's eyes widened.

"I'm not done yet…" continued the voice. Kouichi stiffened, and saw out of the corner of his eye Koji -now awake- move closer to him. He heard Tommy shriek in fear.

 _This battle is no place for a kid as young as him…_ Kouichi found himself thinking. Of course, he himself was only nine, but that didn't matter in this situation.

"You're not done yet?!" exclaimed Takuya, keeping his determination strong. Zoe stood up with the Fire Spirit Slayer.

"We'll have to beat you down again." she spoke, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to use their Secret Art.

"How can you…? You're too weak now!" Cherubi laughed, appearing in front of them.

"That doesn't matter." Koji spoke, "We will defeat our enemy… We won't lose to you!"

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter is too short... Kouichi is already really strong, so the fight really wouldn't need that much effort from him.**

 **Next chapter is the True Final Battle against Cherubi!**


	22. Vs Cherubi Round 2 Prt 1: Quitting

"We will defeat our enemy… We won't lose to you!"

With that, the Spirit Slayers got ready to fight.

"Hahahaha… With how weak you currently are?" Cherubi laughed. Koji charged at Cherubi, his Licht Schwert Swords drawn. Cherubi simply knocked him aside,

 _He's right… We won't be able to win! We're too injured!_ Zoe thought, eyes widening as Cherubi attacked the boys.

They wouldn't give up.

 _I guess… I shouldn't give up either…_

The blonde used her magic to run on air, now charging alongside her fellow Slayers.

"Sky Spirit's Brezza Petalo!" she exclaimed, sending her attack out towards Cherubi without the use of her Pixie Gloves. Koji and Kouichi each sent their elements at Cherubi from their swords while Takuya sent flames that her own winds made stronger. Tommy and JP sent an electrified snowstorm at Cherubi, the result of their Unison Raid.

None of it worked.

"We can't win…" Takuya suddenly spoke, his voice full of despair, "Those attacks didn't even make a dent!"

"Takuya…" Zoe frowned.

"Taki, what are you saying?" JP questioned, faltering.

"We can't win!" Takuya exclaimed, "We gave it our best and he still got back up! We can't win this!" Takuya seemed to be in tears, "We're… Only children…"

" _This isn't the Takuya I know…"_ came a voice.

"...! Huh…?"

" _I can't believe…"_ came a feminine voice.

" _That we raised a bunch of quitters."_ came another voice.

* * *

 **I have a feeling I got to explain why they went from 'We can win!' to 'We can't win!'.**

 **They're nine. Spirits are easily broken at nine, especially after not even making a dent after doing your best.**

 **Also, this chapter is so weird 'cause I had Writer's Block for it. I'm going to write the next chapter now, so you guys aren't stuck with this shitty cliffhanger.**

 **Please review!**


	23. Vs Cherubi Round 2 Prt 2: Victory

"H-Huh…?" Zoe's and Tommy's eyes widened.

"It… couldn't be!" Takuya exclaimed. A dragon with wings of fire, a mask of white, a mane of gold, and armor of red soon appeared in front of him in a spectral form.

"Ag… Aguni." Takuya said, holding out his hand. It went though the apparition of his father. Other spectral images appeared in front of the other Spirit Slayers.

In front of Koji was a wolf-like spirit wielding two claymores and wore armor of blue and white. He had eyes of red and was next to the black-colored golden-winged sphinx that appeared in front of Kouichi.

A humanoid spirit appeared in front of Zoe, the spirit's hair and wings the color of a rainbow. A metal-covered large beetle spirit appeared in front of JP, while a beast with large horns and eight legs appeared in front of Tommy.

"LoboWolf…" Koji marveled. LoboWolf slashed away an attack from Cherubi. While the Slayers couldn't touch them, they could certainly touch Cherubi's attacks.

" _We don't have the luxury of time to talk."_ LoboWolf spoke, stopping the others from trying to speak with their parents, " _We have to win… For the world."_

"But… we can't win." Takuya said.

" _You must. I didn't think I raised a quitter, Takuya."_ Aguni said, looking his son in the eye.

"Dad, but-"

" _But nothing."_ Aguni said.

" _You six are the only ones capable of defeating Cherubi right now."_ Kaze said.

"Mother…" Zoe mumbled, her eyes to the ground. Kaze's softened, as if she was smiling at her daughter.

" _We'll cover you."_ Lowee said, " _Use all the Magic Power you have. You can win… I promise."_ With that, the six apparitions shot towards Cherubi.

"All our power…" Zoe mumbled.

"It's the only chance we got." Koji said, "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." sighed JP. The six Spirit Slayers extended their hands and grabbed on, beginning to concentrate.

"Everything we have…" whispered Takuya. Fire and earth began to swirl around him.

"We have to win…" whispered Koji, light beginning to swirl around him.

"We have to!" Tommy whisper-yelled, snow beginning to swirl around him and ice forming on his fingertips.

"To save…" Kouichi whispered, darkness shadowing him.

"Everything!" JP whisper-yelled, lightning and shards of metal swirling around his form.

"To save… What means the most." Zoe finished, wind now blowing through the Slayers' hair and water swirling around the female Slayer. The elements began to swirl together and shot off towards Cherubi as the six slayers collapsed, having exhausted their magic energy.

They didn't see what happened next, but when they awoke, the six apparitions of their parents had disappeared, and they were all healed and well-rested. Bokom, Nea, and Magna were at Koji's side, sleeping, while a brown and pink rabbit-like Spirit rested in Kouichi's arms, a white and green look-alike resting in Koji's arms.  
Takuya was the first to attempt to stand.

"Did… Did we win…?" he questioned softly.

"I think… we did." Zoe replied, on her hands and knees. Koji and Kouichi both stood, setting down the rabbit-like creatures next to Nea, Bokom, and Magna. Cherubi was nowhere to be seen, and the Eclipse Area felt… warm. Takuya grinned.

"We won!" he cheered.

"We couldn't have without our parents." Koji said, "I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." Zoe said.

"I hope so." Kouichi agreed with his brother.

"Let's get outta the Eclipse Area." Takuya said. The others nodded, and they began to walk, taking the sleeping little Spirits with them, unknowing of a spirit watching them clad in pink armor and golden ribbons.

"How… _pathetic_." whispered the Spirit before vanishing.

* * *

 **This chapter is probably as bad as the last one. DX**

 **Review anyway, please...**


	24. Lucifer Rises

It had only been a few days since Cherubi's defeat, and they had named the two rabbits that had showed up.

The white and green one was Jen, though he was a boy, and the brown and pink one Mayu. Mayu was female.

Jen stuck around Koji, mainly, while Mayu stuck around Kouichi. A day after Jen and Mayu appeared, yet another Spirit joined their party.

A pale yellow, lop-eared dog that hung around Zoe. The dog wore a golden collar. The Sky Spirit Slayer named the dog 'Inu', though it was a girl. Zoe was rather happy about that.

They had nearly reached the end of the Eclipse Area.

"We're nearly out." Takuya commented, adjusting his goggles.

"Yeah." Koji agreed.

"Then you can rest, Koji." Kouichi told his brother. Koji sweatdropped. Zoe suddenly froze, her eyes wide.

"Huh? What's wrong, Z?" JP questioned.

"There's a lot of Magic Power… Coming from there." Zoey said, almost blindly pointing in a direction.

"Let's go." Takuya said, "Koji, you stay here and try to get out of the Eclipse Area. It's obvious how weak you are."

Koji glared at Takuya, but the Light Spiritslayer's knees gave out. He was caught by Kouichi and Jen.

"We'll try to meet up with you all." Kouichi promised. With that, Tommy, Takuya, Bokom, Nea, Magna, Zoe, Inu, and JP headed towards the direction Zoe had pointed out.

* * *

The group soon came across six strange, knight-like spirits. They all seemed to be performing some type of ritual magic, chanting and the like. They were all in a circle in front of a hole that had a strange symbol above it, as if it was sealed. Quickly, Takuya made everyone hide as they watched.

"What are they doing?" Tommy questioned in a whisper.

"They seem to be breaking that seal!" Magna whispered, "Who's sealed there, MamaPapa?" Magna looked to Bokom, who began to tear up upon being called 'MamaPapa'. Zoe lightly slapped him.

"Oh! Right!" Bokom exclaim-whispered, getting out his book and rushing through the pages. He glanced up at the symbol and gasped.

"They're trying to unseal Lucifer, one of the Demons created by the Black Wizard!" Bokom whispered in fear.

"Elaborate, please." JP requested.

"Lucifer is a Demon from the Books of Zeref." Bokom explained, "He was created to run on the magic of Spirits he kills. The Great Ones-" he glanced to Magna, "Sealed him away to protect the Spirits, but-"  
The symbol above the hole began to crack.

"I don't think it was very powerful!" Bokom covered his own mouth, hopeful that the knight spirits didn't hear him.

" _Magnum Arcanum, Lucifer, ex somno excitare, et in perniciem in maledictione hac mundi!"_ chanted the knights as the seal fully broke.

A shadowy figure rose from the hole, eight wings extending and shortening to fit a small frame.

Lucifer was currently nothing more than a child. However, his appearance alone made Takuya go into a cold sweat.

The pressure coming from Lucifer was massive. If Takuya wasn't the child of the brother of Igneel, he would've peed his pants.

There was no way in hell they'd be able to beat this guy.

* * *

 **Latin Translation:** **Great Demon Lucifer, awaken from your slumber and bring destruction to this accursed world!**

 **Royal Knights in attendance: Dynasmon(Dynasty), Crusadermon(Crusader), Craniamon(Crania), Kentaurosmon(Kentaur), Leopardmon(Duft), and UlforceVeemon(V).**

 **Jen - Terriermon**

 **Mayu - Lopmon**

 **Inu - Salamon**

 **I seperated Cherubi into Jen and Mayu because they're normally twins. You can't have one without the other -just like Kouichi and Koji!**

 **Please review!**


	25. Knights and Demon

Takuya glanced at his friends, quickly noticing their fear. It was shown clearly in their eyes and Tommy was shaking.

"Bokom… We need information on those six knights." Takuya whispered to Bokom.

"R-Right!" Bokom quietly yelped and began to hurriedly flip through his book. He stopped at one page and pointed at one that looked like a humanoid dragon mixed with a knight,

"T-That's Dynasty. He's the Passionate Warrior who believes in complete and utter loyalty to his lord. H-He's about as strong as a wyvern…" Bokom spoke, before pointing to a pink-clad warrior, "That's Crusader, the only female of the bunch. She's the Indifferent Warrior who holds no compassion for the weak." he pointed to a purple one, "That's Crania. He's a perfectionist, and he only fights others one-on-one." He pointed to a horse-like one with six legs, "Kentaur. He fights long-range and is quite fast." he then pointed to a blue and pink winged knight, "He's V. It's… strange that he's with ones who allied with a Demon such as Lucifer. He's normally a really _good_ spirit. This is bad… V is the fastest Spirit physically." Bokom shivered, "Finally, that's-"

"I am Duft, little weaklings." came a voice behind them. Takuya and the others looked, only to see one of the knights. 'Duft' took the appearance of a cat-like warrior. He outstretched his hand that held his blade, "Aussterben!" Duft used his sword to paint an arc above them, before swinging said blade downwards. The SpiritSlayers and their Spirits were enveloped in the resulting beam of magic.

This revealed them to the rest of the group. Lucifer looked at them from above like they were vermin. The demon outstretched his hand, creating a spear of purple and yellow light, "Divine Feat." Lucifer exclaimed, throwing the spear at the group of humans and spirits.

"...!" Takuya, despite his injuries, sent his Fire Spirit's Cry at the spear in hopes to stop it from harming his friends.

He was barely successful, but he could tell that wasn't Lucifer's full power. He was toying with the ones he had just found to be spying on his awakening.

It was only a matter of time until-

Takuya's eyes widened as Lucifer began to attack again. The spear this time was much more powerful. Lucifer threw it at them, but they were suddenly enveloped in familiar darkness.

* * *

They next thing Takuya saw was a campsite.

"Good. You've regained your bearings." sighed out a familiar voice in relief.

"Kouichi….?" Takuya questioned, slowly sitting up. The Darkness Spirit Slayer smiled at him, handing him a roasted meat apple. Takuya accepted it gratefully, glancing around. The others were sprawled around the campsite, their eyes all open, but darkened. Koji slept nearby Kouichi, being guarded by Jen. Mayu was by Kouichi's side, timidly munching on another roasted meat apple.

"I wouldn't look at the others." Kouichi said, "They haven't regained their bearings, so they're catatonic until they do."

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" Takuya questioned, frowning and sounded more angry than he was. Kouichi didn't seem to be affected.

"Large-Scale Ghost Move." Kouichi replied calmly, "I traveled through the shadows and got you guys. It was surprising to see the trouble you were in. I don't think those knights will forget you."

Takuya looked at Kouichi questioningly. Kouichi laughed bitterly at Takuya's face.

"Those knights don't forget a face. They'll work hard to kill us for that demon." Kouichi informed, "Crusader is the reason Lowee and I lived so poorly."

Unbeknownst to them, Koji was actually awake. The Light Spirit Slayer clenched his fist. Crusader was the reason for Kouichi's pain…


	26. Revenge Partner

Koji listened intently as Takuya asked for more information about Kouichi's past. Kouichi would explain that it wasn't much, but Crusader ruled the land where he and Lowee lived after solving a Civil War there -something Lowee could've solved, but Crusader stopped him by threatening Kouichi's life. He also explained that, since then, the spirits of that area had despised him and Lowee, refusing to allow them food.

He also made it clear that, once upon a time, he despised Koji and LoboWolf in turn for never going to help them. They were brothers… Weren't they?

Koji found himself wanting to cry, but he didn't and stayed silent, though he did grab ahold of Jen, but made his movements sluggish so he it seemed he confused Jen for some sort of stuffed animal, like he had seen city and town children do back in Earthland.

It… _upset_ Koji, to hear about the horrors of his twin's past. He already knew that Kouichi wasn't raised in Earthland like the rest of them, though he did wonder why. It couldn't have just been because of the destructive properties of uncontrollable light and darkness slayer magic.

He swore to find out, but first he had to get his revenge… Kouichi had done a lot for him despite him never coming to help…

Deciding on it, he clutched Jen tightly and stirred up his magic. It felt weak due to the Eclipse Area, but that didn't matter.

 _Light Spirit's… Sunlit Transport._

With that, Koji and Jen were enveloped in a bright light -it wouldn't surprise him if Takuya and Kouichi noticed- and were transported away from the camp. He'd find Crusader. He'd _kill_ Crusader.

For Kouichi.

* * *

"...!" Kouichi snapped his head over to where Koji had been after being temporarily blinded by whatever spell Koji had used to teleport himself. Takuya had rush-crawled over in worry, but both slayers found that Koji had simply… disappeared, along with Jen. Mayu had glanced over, shrieked upon seeing that her own twin was missing, and fainted due to the mental shock of it.

"Any-"

"He must've been awake." Kouichi stated sadly, "He probably went after Crusader." Kouichi stood.

"What're you doing?" Takuya questioned his friend.

"Going to find Koji. If he fights Crusader, then he needs to have some support." Kouichi replied, scooping up Mayu.

"Okay." Takuya nodded, "Give Koji a nice punch for me."

"Right." Kouichi nodded with a chuckle before using Ghost Move to attempt to follow Koji.

* * *

Koji would find himself back in the Eclipse Area, the effects already taking their toll. He growled and began to search for the reason of Kouichi's suffering, Jen riding on his shoulder now.

"I'll fight too." Jen promised.

"Thank you." Koji replied, patting one of Jen's ears, "Partner."


	27. Vs Crusader

Koji guessed it had already been a few hours, but it seemed that the effects of the Eclipse Area got to him more than before. He felt weak, and he kept on nearly falling over, only for Jen to use his ears to right Koji again.

But he wouldn't give up. Kouichi had been through too much because of Crusader for him to stop now.

But there was no light here. Cherubi might have been defeated, but darkness was still in the air. Darkness and the smell of death, now. He guessed that those Knight Spirits and Lucifer were already killing off Spirits… And that scent of death let him know that those Spirits wouldn't be coming back. He mildly wondered how many Spirits had been killed, but soon decided that he'd find out later.

He had a job to do.

He stumbled again, and Jen quickly righted him.

"Ano… Are you sure you can fight him?" Jen asked nervously, "This is the fifth time in fifteen minutes…"

"I'll be fine!" Koji snapped. Jen shrunk back. Koji's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Jen…" Koji sighed, "I _need_ to do this. LoboWolf and I never came to help Kouichi and Lowee… I didn't even know I had a brother."

"And I said I'd fight with you." Jen said, "But… If you're like this after only a few hours…"

There was a sudden rustling. Koji froze and got in front of Jen protectively.

"Oooh~ It's one of the little humans who were spying on us!" Cooed a female voice as Crusader appeared in his vision. She attacked with the body-slash blades coming from her armor, nearly impaling Koji before he and Jen dodged.

"You must be the Light Spirit Slayer. Only you would be weakened by this Area." mused Crusader, "Such an easy win, I almost feel sorry for you!" She attacked again, aiming to strike at points that would kill Koji, "Weakness will not be tolerated in Lord Lucifer's domain!" She roared, soon striking at Koji and Jen with her true weapon, Pile Bunker, of which rested on her right arm.

Koji moved to dodge, but only fell to his knees. Jen moved to assist by countering Crusader's attack, but was only thrown aside, now severely injured.

"Petite Twister!" Exclaimed a feminine voice. Crusader's attack was knocked aside by a brown and pink blur.

"Mayu!" Exclaimed Koji. If Mayu was here, that meant-

"Koji!" He heard his brother exclaim. Kouichi moved to check on his brother, and then Jen, while Mayu held Crusader off.

"How is Mayu-" Koji began. Kouichi cut him off.

"Mayu is stronger than she looks. She seems to have gained Cherubi's magic." He informed. Kouichi soon finished his assessment of the two's health, deciding that it would be best for them -Mayu and himself- to take out Crusader. He knew exactly why Koji and Jen traveled to fight her.

And so, he summoned his Blut Evolution swords as Mayu landed at his side.

"Kouichi?" Koji questioned.

"Koji, take care of Jen. He's really injured." Kouichi told Koji, "And leave this fight to me."

Crusader attacked with her body-slash blades, but Kouichi simply cut them away with his blood-red swords. Kouichi faintly saw Koji hurry over to Jen in the corner of his eye.

Kouichi allowed his full magic power to run through him.

 _This… is for my family._

"Dark Spirit's… DARK BLAST!" Kouichi roared as darkness began to circle around him.

"Fallen Angel's Storm of Judgement!" Mayu exclaimed in her soft, timid voice, as a medium-sized thundercloud began to form.

Kouichi's spell, a burst of darkness from his entire body, and Mayu's spell, a great number of powerful lightning blasts, both hit Crusader, causing a large amount of smoke to appear.

"Did we get her?" Kouichi asked aloud.

"I hope so." Mayu replied. Kouichi bit his lip and waited for the smoke to clear.

* * *

 **Mayu is not meant to be a companion like Happy or Carla. She and the other Spirits hanging with the Spirit Slayers are meant to be battle partners.**

 **Every Spirit can fight in some way or another. They can participate in battle. _They are not meant to stand aside and do nothing as their friends are fighting_. **

**While the Exceeds DO do stuff, like Happy is trying to do in the recent chapters of the manga, he still doesn't fight. Carla and Pantherlily do, but Happy really doesn't.**

 **Inu, Magna, Mayu, Jen, and the two yet unnamed and unseen Companion Spirits aren't meant to be like the Exceeds.**

 **Review please! :3**


	28. Chances

Soon, the smoke began to clear, showing Crusader's pink armor. Kouichi readied to continue the fight, but when the smoke fully cleared, it was obvious he wouldn't need to.

He and Mayu had killed Crusader. He flinched when he smelled the new smell of death. It was like the whole Eclipse Area was exclaiming that the Darkness Spirit Slayer had killed a Spirit. Kouichi quickly scooped up Mayu and went to Koji's and Jen's aid.

"Let's get back to the others." Kouichi told his brother, "They should have regained their bearings by now."

"Yeah." Koji nodded. Kouichi allowed darkness to overtake him, since he knew Koji was going to use his own teleporting spell. Koji at least had the strength to do that, he was sure.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the campsite, they were glomped by Tommy and Magna, who had been worried about them. Koji handed Jen to Zoe while Kouichi announced that one Knight Spirit had been taken down. The looks of relief on their faces was priceless.

They could win, and that's all that mattered. They could win and _live._

They still had a chance, at least.

* * *

No…

Koji didn't think they did.

They were kids. They were lucky… Kouichi had the power to take one down.

But they were still only kids. They'd make a mistake and die sooner or later.

They'd fight to that end. If they didn't die, then they were probably the luckiest children in the worlds.

* * *

 **Transition chapter plus Crusader death. Sorry about the shortness "D**


	29. SkyLestial Spirits

**Congrats to this story! It is officially the longest I've ever created chapter-wise!**

* * *

It was only a few days before they faced the next Knight.

It was just their luck that it was V, the fastest.

It was just their luck that Takuya and Kouichi were the first taken out.

It was just _her_ luck… That she was the only one _left_. Even Inu had been knocked unconscious. V didn't kill any of them.

Zoe was tired of all this. She was probably one of the weakest out of the Spiritslayers. Why did the universe want HER to fight V?

She didn't want to die.

V attacked her with a v-shaped beam of light. She dodged, but was nicked in the side. She hissed in pain, but attacked with Sky Spirit's Brezza Petalo. V easily dodged it.

"Why won't you unlock Spirit Pressure mode, young one?" questioned V, "It'll be much more of a challenge for me."

"Spirit Pressure mode?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, I see your parent haven't taught you about that nasty little mode…" V said, "It is when a Spirit, or a Spiritslayer, are able to use their power fully for a short period of time. Some Spirits are able to do so forever and are nearly never in their true form."

 _Some spirits…?  
_ "One of those Spirits would be me." V then said, attacking and punching Zoe into a tree. Zoe struggled getting up.

V was much too powerful for her.

"...It's sad, the girl can't do anything." V sighed, "Should I end it…? Or should I try to trigger the power…" while saying this, V was heading towards where Inu and Takuya laid, deeply unconscious.

"I'll trigger it." V decided, summoning blades to his gauntlets, "By killing these two!"

Zoe's eyes widened.

V went to stab both Takuya and Inu at once-

" _You know, Zoe, the family I took you from… I bet they'd have been very caring."_

" _Then why did you take me from them?"_

" _You were chosen, my dear. I'm sure you'll meet them someday. They're… In tune with Spirits."_

" _Spirits? Like you, Kaze?"_

" _Oh, no. Not like me. Celestial Spirits, though I guess I'm connected too."_

" _How so?"_

" _Before I was like this I was-" Whatever Kaze was trying to say was quiet, so little that not even the child that was a little Zoe could hear._

"NO!" Zoe exclaimed, slamming into V, surprising him.

" _You were what?"_

" _Oh, it's nothing. Let's get back to training, Zoe."_

" _Kay!"_

V slashed at Zoe, knocking her off him and cutting through her flesh. The young girl began to bleed. Zoe put pressure on the wound trying to stop it from bleeding her dry, but suddenly felt a great amount of power surge through her.

Zoe began to glow. Her clothes ripped off her as she was covered in foggy wind and light, her hair defying gravity as she transformed.

Zoe's hair turned a dull blueish purple, and she gained armor similar to Kaze's, though it was colored a purplish pink and looked to be fit for a child. Zoe also gained pastel green markings and boot-like shoes, and she seemed to have gained her Pixie Gloves, as well as a pair of clear, glowing wings. Her hair had also elongated, going below her butt, making it look slightly like a tail.

When the transformation finished, V seemed pleased.

"I see you've finally unlocked Spirit Pressure."

V moved to attack.

"Good."

 **The power to fight back even though you're going to breathe your last!**

 **That is the power of the Sky Spirit Slayer!**

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter is kinda bad, it probably seems rushed.**

 **This was written on seperate days. I hope it's not TOO bad.**

 **I put a little reference somewhere in here to the Reason Fairy Tail Was Named Fairy Tail. I wonder who can find it...**

 **Please review! :3**


	30. V

V moved to attack Zoe, but was suddenly slammed back with a powerful gust of wind. Zoe kept on attacking him, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Each time he suffered more and more pain.

Was Zoe trying to destroy him? He couldn't believe that a child of the Legendary Warriors could attempt to kill so ruthlessly.

Maybe triggering Spirit Pressure when the Spirit Slayer was a child was a bad idea. Growling, he move to put forth a barrier.

He had only wanted to make these humans stronger, but instead he made a destructive force he couldn't even run away from. It made him sad.

Zoe kept on ruthlessly striking his barrier, trying to get to him and destroy him with her winds. The barrier took quite a bit of his magic to maintain, and he knew he'd eventually turn into his true form. _Then_ he'd die without a word.

He didn't want to perish. Not when there was so much danger in his world.

V didn't want to believe that this child, this little girl, had the ability to kill him.

But then he remembered her bloodline. Her bloodline was strong, he knew that.

With a pained scream, he returned to his true form as the last of his magic bled out into the barrier separating him from his demise.

V turned into a little blue reptile-like creature with yellow markings on his forehead and cheeks. He had red eyes and sharp canines, as well as being white from just above his horned nose and down his belly.

He watched as Zoe paused for just a moment, taking in his smaller form. He was no bigger than the Bookkeeper or Idiot the Spirit Slayers kept with them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Holy Pup Spirit that Zoe kept with her stir. Based on the core personality of a Holy Pup, he knew that it would protect him, and probably perish in the process. He couldn't let that happen.

But it appeared that Zoe had also seen the Holy Pup stir, and her stance relaxed. Maybe he hadn't turned her into a destructive creature after all.

"Inu!" Zoe exclaimed, rushing towards the Holy Pup. He could see the human girl's eyes again, seeing that they were… normal?

She had been in control of herself all that time? V chuckled to himself.

Humans were marvelous creatures.

Zoe picked up 'Inu', hugging the Holy Pup as her form cracked, turning back to her normal appearance.

"You don't seem bad." Zoe addressed him, "Why did you help awaken Lucifer?"

"Your parents asked me to assist you with getting stronger." V replied, "So I did what I had to."

Zoe's eyes widened.

"Kaze and the others asked you to?" she asked. V nodded.

"It would help me if you didn't tell your friends what happened." V said, "I can tag along now, and if you don't tell your friends, then I can pretend I don't remember who I actually am. It'll be easier for you all."

Zoe looked thoughtful, but Inu spoke for her.

"Agreed." spoke the Holy Pup, sounding nearly like Ophani.

 **V, the fastest Knight, is now a member of the group!**

 **The Legendary Warriors have a part in these occurrences?**

* * *

 **Please review! :D**


	31. Tomoki 'Tommy' Clivefield

" _Hey, Korikakuma?"_

" _Hm? Yes, Tommy?"_

" _You once said… that I have a last name. What is it?"_

It had been a few days since V joined the group, quickly becoming Takuya's partner. Those few days had been peaceful, for the most part. The group had been training, and trying to find a way to reseal Lucifer.

Their training had been successful, but their research? Not so much…

Tommy was becoming kind of depressed. He was younger than everyone; he doubted he'd be useful.

But he had to try, right?

* * *

The group was walking through the same forest they did so long ago. At least, it seemed like a long time ago.

Tommy heavily regretted attacking his friends back then. They were so nice to him and to nearly everyone, though Koji still acted aloof sometimes. But that was how Koji was, so it was okay.

He listened in to everyone's conversations, holding Magna close. Magna may be Bokom's child, but he seemed to like Tommy the most, which didn't bother Tommy at all. It was kinda like Magna was his Mayu or Jen or Inu! Bokom and Nea were JP's Spirit Partners, he knew.

Anyway, he was getting off subject.

They were walking through the forest, when suddenly Takuya got in front of him and Zoe, taking a sword in the back for them. Zoe freaked out as Takuya fell, and quickly moved to inspect his wound. She soon freaked out even more and began to heal him to preserve his ability to walk, as their attacker -who Tommy, Koji, Kouichi, JP, and the Spirits with them recognized as Duft- lashed out again, this time directly at Tommy.

Enraged at the fall of his friend, Tommy lashed out back with his Ice Spirit's Cry.

" _Your last name? It's Clivefield."_

" _Clivefield?"_

" _Yes, Clivefield."_

" _That's a silly name!"_

" _It's a mashup of your parents' names."_

" _Who's my parents then?"_

" _Your mother died when you were born, I believe, and your father… Why, he's quite famous. His name is-"_

Tommy managed to push Duft back. The others -minus Takuya and Zoe- moved to assist him, but he refused to let them help.

Duft was _his_ opponent.

And somehow, now that he was locked in battle, he felt like he could win, even though Duft was probably stronger than him.

Well, he did have _that person's_ blood running through him. He handed Magna to Bokom right before Duft attacked again, firing explosive energy at the young boy with a swing of his Sword of Destruction. Tommy quickly put up a shield of ice that would take the brunt of the attack, though, of course, it shattered soon after the attack hit it, causing Tommy to get slightly damaged. Tommy attacked back with Ice Spirit's Crystal Breeze, trying to freeze Duft. Duft easily dodged.

"So, I see the youngest one is strong." Duft spoke, "Guess I don't have to hold back."

Duft began to glow, turning into his true, stronger, Leopard Mode. Almost immediately after transforming, he 'roared', causing pillars of rock to shoot up to hit Tommy. Tommy just barely managed to dodge them, and thought about summoning his Avalanche Axes. He'd probably have an easier time.

Suddenly, Duft hit him with one of the pillars of rock. Tommy gasped out, the pillar hitting his stomach and leaving him breathless. Once he recovered, he decided that, yes, he WOULD use Eji and Oji. Summoning his axes to his hands and gripping them tightly, he readied for the next stage of the battle. Duft lunged at him, aiming to shred him to little bitty Ice Spiritslayer bits. Tommy quickly countered with Oji, and attacked with Eji. On the spots the axes hit, ice and frost spread, slowing Duft down, whether from the cold or just the magic effect of Tommy's ice Tommy didn't know, nor did he care at that point. The young boy jumped back, readying a final move.

He knew now that he could beat Duft, who wasn't so tough.

He made an 'x' with his axes and waited for Duft to recover and attack. The leopard-like spirit soon did, still wanting to claw Tommy to shreds. It seemed the Knight Spirit's animalistic form came with animalistic intelligence.

" _His name is what, Korikakuma?"_

" _Gildarts."_

"Ice Spirit's Ace!" Tommy exclaimed, "Frozen Snowstorm!" running his magic through his axes, he slashed at Duft as Duft viciously clawed at him. Both attacks hit, Duft's cutting through Tommy's shirt and a few layers of flesh, and Tommy's soon freezing Duft solid with a flurry of snow -so much like a real snowstorm- and ice. After a moment, the Duft Ice Statue shattered, leaving Tommy with the feeling that he killed a living being.

But he knew he didn't. Spirit slayer magic was special sometimes. Duft would live on in that ice, forever unable to move.

Tommy knew _**that**_ fate might've been worse than death, but at least Duft still lived. And if someone put together those fragments of ice just the right way, Duft would likely regain his body.

So it was okay.

" _Gildarts Clive."_

His friends, including the newly healed Takuya and exhausted Zoe, hugged him, telling him he did good.

He guessed that what he did was okay too.

They were that much closer to Lucifer, after all.

* * *

A few hours later would find Tommy surprised that he actually was able to defeat Duft. Duft, while not the STRONGEST of those Knights, was the LEADER of those Knights.

Tommy had defeated the leader. There were only three more Knights left.

He soon found that he was proud of himself. Maybe his fathers -Korikakuma and that Gildarts person who he knew was the Ace of a guild in the west called Fairy Tail- would be proud of him too.

 **Little Tomoki, son of Gildarts?!**

 **The power of the seven-year-old Spirit Slayer of Ice!**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LIFE OF ITS OWN!**

 **I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN FOR IT TO GO LIKE THIS**

 **MY GODS XD**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! :3**


	32. The Doubts of the Light Slayer

It had only been a few days since-

Oh, who was he kidding?

It was the night after Tommy defeated Duft. Koji couldn't believe that little _Tommy_ had defeated such a powerful foe. The kid was only, what, seven, eight? _Seven seems about right._ Koji thought.

The fact that such a small child -though he was only about two years younger than himself- had defeated Duft angered him.

Why couldn't they use those powers against Cherubi? It made no sense. If they had that sort of power when they faced Cherubi then their parents wouldn't have needed to show up.

So, Koji had once again left the group. Everyone had been asleep, and he only brought Jen along with him.

It felt wrong without Jen right next to him. _I wonder if our souls are connected._ Mused Koji as the two walked through the forest. It had actually been quite easy to sneak away, since Koji or Jen always took the first guard shift. Koji felt bad that he was leaving them without a guard until Takuya and V woke up, but he knew that Kouichi and Mayu slept lightly enough to not realize when Koji and Jen left, but also lightly enough to wake right up should they be attacked. The others would be fine.

 _I hope._ Koji subconsciously grit his teeth. Jen looked up at him in worry.

It was funny. Jen was kind of like Koji's conscious. Koji knew that Jen knew that Koji was worried about the others, but knew exactly why Koji left the group again.

 _Koji feels useless._ Jen thought, _Everyone's just fine in the midst of darkness, but he's not._

 _I'm such a hindrance._ Koji thought; he wasn't angry with Tommy. The kid was impressive. He was angry at himself for being so useless against those stupid Knight Spirits.

 _I have to get stronger._

* * *

 _Now_ it had only been a few days. Koji was surprised that his friends hadn't gone after him -maybe they realized that he was nothing more than a hindrance as long as they faced darkness. When he first realized that, he wasn't ashamed to admit -at least to Jen and himself, never to Takuya- that he had cried when he realized that his friends didn't go after him. He expected them to.

It was why he was still traveling the forest.

"Koji, there's something here." Koji heard Jen suddenly tell him. Koji looked towards the lop-eared rabbit.

"There is?" questioned the Light Spiritslayer. Jen nodded and bounded forward, leading Koji past a couple of clearings and into what obviously was the middle of the forest.

It was a large clearing, an even larger tree heading it that shadowed the whole clearing. For a moment, Koji got caught up in the beauty of it, when he suddenly heard his brother's voice call his name from above. Koji and Jen both looked towards the branches, seeing their friends in strange orbs hanging from the tree's largest and sturdiest branches. Koji's eyes widened.

 _That's why they didn't go after me…_

"It was surprising, to see that you were not with your friends, Koji." came a deep voice. Crania came into Koji's view. Koji and Jen immediately got on guard, despite Koji's lingering doubts of his usefulness against the Knight Spirits.

"So you took my friends as hostages?" Koji growled.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Crania replied, "I captured them for Lord Lucifer, but if they attracted you here so you could save them… Well, that works too." Crania turned towards the tree, "This tree is connected to the Spirit World's life force itself. It is a Tree of Life, but one can only get it's power when it is connected to six human children with the power of the Spirits." Crania then turned back to Koji, "I am glad that I am able to fight you, Light Spirit Slayer. You have _always_ been my Chosen Opponent. This is fate in the making, boy." Crania readied his Duo Solar Spear and summoned his Omni Shield. Koji got into his own stance, reading his Licht Schwert swords and pushing Jen away from the fight with his foot.

 _I don't care much about fate, but you're doing this to my friends. Despite my uselessness, I won't let you continue on!_

 **Koji, doubting his own strength, fights Crania, the perfectionist Knight Spirit!**

 **Can he win his 'fated battle'?**


	33. Mysterious

Koji had to tune everything out but the fight. Crania was a powerful opponent, and if Koji got distracted he knew he'd die swiftly.

He blocked one of Crania's attacks, forced to use both his swords. Crania was physically strong, not just magically strong, after all.

Koji kicked out at Crania, his Light Spiritslayer magic forming a canine claw over his foot. Crania was pushed back by his attack, but lashed out at Koji with his spear, cutting Koji's jacket and shirt but not harming Koji. Koji grit his teeth, readying to retaliate with his swords. He slashed, using both swords to do so swiftly. He managed to land a hit on Crania, but was swiftly knocked away.

 _Some 'fated battle' this is… With the way this is going, I'll just end up letting everyone down._ Koji thought as he caught himself. He glanced up at his friends, still hanging from the tree. He grit his teeth.

 _I can't let everyone down! They're all… Counting on me!_

Koji launched himself at Crania, runes beginning to appear on his Licht Schwert swords. His eyes had turned to the same shade of red as LoboWolf's eye color.

 **Light Spirit's Rune!**

The runes on his blade began to glow and envelop his swords. There was a flash of light, and the blades became living wolfs created from light.

 **Moonlit Wolf!**

The boy attacked Crania, the wolves clawing and biting at the knight.

" _So… Lobowolf, what's my name?"_

" _Your name? You know that it's Koji."_

" _Yeah, I know that. I meant… What's my full name?"_

" _Oh… Koji Kimura."_

" _Do I have any family?"_

" _You have a cousin. A girl named Levy McGarden."_

" _Levy McGarden?"_

" _That's correct."_

As Koji attacked, something was suddenly stabbed into his arm. His vision began to get blurry, and he could barely see that Crania's eyes were glowing with a dark-colored light.

 _What…?_

Koji began to fall to the ground, and noticed that someone had killed Crania. His thoughts began to blur, and he couldn't form a coherent one.

The last thing he saw was a girl with long, straight black hair in a hime cut, narrow, pink-colored eyes, and porcelain skin. He couldn't make out what she was wearing, but he could make out that her clothes were colored majorly blue and purple.

 **Crania and Koji, defeated by a mysterious girl! Koji and Kouichi, the twin cousins of Levy?!**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter! :3**

 **Please review.**


	34. Naoki and Missions Our Own Battles

Naoki hated this. He hated what that spirit -Lucifer- was having his sister do.

Most of all, though, he was annoyed. And kinda upset. He really wasn't a Spirit at all, was he? Getting captured so easily… By a human, no less. A human without any sort of Spiritslaying at all.

How pathetic.

He glanced to the cell door as six people were thrown in. His eyes widened slightly before he turned away, looking annoyed.

The Spiritslayers were there; those 'special children' practically kidnapped and taught by the rulers of the realm.

Or, rather, _ex_ -leaders…

He nudged one with his foot, trying to see if they were alive. The one he nudged had brown hair and a strange sense of style; obviously human. He smelled that they had recently been around their designated Partner Spirit, and for a moment wondered where those spirits were. He frowned when he figured it out.

"Hey, you all should wake up." he spoke, smirking slightly. The one he nudged awakened, showing warm reddish brown eyes -an obvious sign that he was the Fire Spiritslayer. He flinched a little, remembering how flammable plants were.

"Who're you…?" asked the Fire Spiritslayer.

"It's polite to give your name first, isn't it?" Naoki scoffed. The boy frowned.

"Fine then. I'm Takuya." spoke the boy. Naoki smirked.

"Naoki." he said. Takuya grinned.

"It's nice ta meetcha, Naoki!" he exclaimed.

"Likewise, I guess." Naoki scoffed, saying these words only to be polite. His mother wouldn't be too happy if he was rude to these humans, no matter if she disliked them as much as he did because of her human lovers who had left her at the drop of a hat. He watched as Takuya went around waking up his friends, starting with the girl and the youngest boy and then moving onto the two boys who looked alike and the… rather _large_ boy. Naoki scowled a little, not understanding why humans would willingly get that large. Seems pretty impractical during a fight, and humans fought a lot over petty things.

Quietly listening, he learned all their names. There was Takuya Kanbara, the son of Aguni and nephew of the dragon Igneel. Zoe, the daughter of Kaze. Junpei 'JP', the son of Kabuteri. Koji Kimura, son of LoboWolf. Kouichi Kimura, Koji's elder twin and the son of Lowee. And Tomoki 'Tommy' Clive, the son of both a man named Gildarts Clive and the Ice Spirt Korikakuma.

It was quite the party of _children_. They weren't even Magnolia's age yet. Naoki sighed and stood, walking to the bars of the cell.

Maybe they had forgotten to put up that blasted spell again. If not…

Well, they were stupid enough to believe that Spiritslaying automatically made you a Spirit in your own right. He'd get the humans they had foolishly put into the cell with him to break them free, and then he'd go straight for that blasted human who had gotten to Magnolia.

He wrapped a hand around an iron bar, but quickly pulled it back and began to cradle it when he felt the burning of the spell. He cursed inside his head; he really would need the humans' help.

Some spirit he was. He was half human, though, but he still couldn't get through…

Deciding that it was because he had accepted his spirit side more than his human side, due to years of being with Spirits, he turned to the closest spiritslayer -the one named Koji- and spoke.

"Try using your magic on these bars." he said, "Perhaps you could get us free."

Koji jumped a little, having obviously not noticed him.

"What?" he growled, sounding much like the wolf that had raised him.

"Attack the bars." Naoki repeated. Koji scowled at him, but summoned a large claymore. He seemed to waver, but it was for only a moment. Koji sliced at the iron bars, causing them to be sliced through like they were only butter. Koji seemed shocked, while Naoki simply smiled and left the cell.

He'd let the humans deal with their own problems.

He had his own battle to fight.

* * *

"Who was he? He figured that out so quickly…." Zoe asked as she peeked out of the hole Koji had made.

"Naoki. He's a Spirit, far as I could tell." Takuya replied, "I wonder who locked him up…"

"We don't have time to ponder that." Koji snapped, "We need to get Jen and the others back!"

And with that, the light spiritslayer shot off down the hallway. After a moment, his fellows followed him.

But Zoe had been right…

That really was far too quickly. Was something going on?

Kouichi frowned to himself, hoping he wasn't turning out to be bad luck. He looked at his brother, oh-so-determined to get his partner back, and smiled a little.

Mayu was waiting for him. She was his friend.

 **Naoki, the hybrid of a human and a spirit, sets the heroes free! What will happen as our heroes attempt to save those precious to them?!**

* * *

 **Naoki belongs to my friend A New Era of G!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
